Finding Happiness in New Ways
by SparklingDashofEgypt
Summary: Just when the gang finds happiness, it gets even better. But will it last? Sequel to A Start of A New Life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Battle of the Teddies

June 2009

"Ryan, Kyle, Taylor, Tara! Come on down here for breakfast!" Hali called as she flipped a pancake on the griddle.

Hali looked up as she heard small feet pounding the stairs and four small figures enter the kitchen. "Mommy, what's for breakfast?" Ryan asked, climbing in his chair. As four, he was the oldest of the Mutou clan, he was the natural leader.

"Pancakes for my big boys' birthday." Hali smiled, bringing a large stack of pancakes on a plate over to the table. "They're hot so be careful." Hali warned as the other three got into their chairs.

"They smell good, Mommy." Taylor piped up, rubbing her eye. At three, her deep red hair stood out in a cloud around her head.

"Thanks, baby." Hali kissed the top of her head as she went back to the fridge. She brought back syrup and butter, placing it on the table.

Atem entered the kitchen to choruses of "Morning Daddy!" "Hey, kids." He greeted sleepily, going over to Hali. He gave her a kiss before giving each kid a kiss. "Any more coffee?"

"In the coffee pot." Hali answered, sitting down at the table. Spotting Ryan with his elbows on the table, she said sternly, "How many times have I told you about that?"

"Sorry, Mommy." Ryan moved his elbows.

Atem poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table opposite Hali. He perked up quickly as he drank it. "When are the others coming over today?"

"Darien's coming?" Ryan perked up.

"He might," Hali smirked at him. "After all, isn't it someone's birthday?"

"You remembered!" Ryan seemed delighted. He turned to his twin, who sat beside him. The boy looked exactly like him in his Kuriboh pajamas. "You right."

"They're doing that again." Atem sighed, as Kyle nodded.

"Silent communication." Hali sighed, shaking her head. "It's like they know what the other's saying. Spill it boys, say it out loud."

"Kyle said he wanted to play hide and seek with Darien when they get here." Ryan explained.

Atem laughed as the phone rang. "I'll go answer it."

Atem went to the phone and answered it. "Mutou residence."

"It's Ishizu. You mind changing Ryan and Kyle's party to the mansion?"

"And risk giving your husband an aneurysm? Sure. What's up?" Atem asked, leaning against the counter.

"I want to see my niece and nephew, of course. And I'm sure Marik wants to see Isaiah too." Ishizu pointed out. "Let me deal with Seto."

"All right, what time do you want us there?" Atem asked, amused.

"Around noon. Just ring the doorbell and a maid will let you in." Ishizu promised. "I'll have it set up in the back yard."

"Sounds like a plan. See you then." Atem said goodbye and hung up.

"What did Ishizu want?" Hali guessed.

"How did you know?" Atem looked surprised.

"What other 'husband' would you give an aneurysm?" Hali raised an eyebrow.

"Good point." Atem laughed. "Ishizu wanted us to move the party to the mansion so she could see her niece and nephew."

"We can do that. But what about Kaiba?" Hali asked, concerned. "We don't want Joey to get into a fight in front of the kids."

"Ishizu said she would handle Kaiba." Atem explained. "We just need to be there about noon."

"All right. Kids, finish your breakfast and get dressed. We're going to go to the mansion for your party."

The kids finished their breakfast and ran upstairs.

Atem and Hali arrived at the mansion with the kids and rang the doorbell. They were ushered inside and to the backyard where Hailey, Yugi, and Alisa were there already. Alisa was three and a half and a spitting image of her mother. "Hi, Kyle." She said shyly, waving at her friend.

"Hi, Alisa." Kyle said shyly, giving her a quick hug.

"Aw, they're adorable together." Atem smiled, giving Yugi a quick hug. "He kind of reminds me of you."

"And Ryan reminds me of you, Atem. A confident kid even at that age." Yugi chuckled.

Atem snorted. "I hope he doesn't come into his confidence too early. It can be trouble."

An all blond family exited the house into the backyard heading for them and the tall male waved at them, "Hey Yuge, Atem!" Joey called.

"Joey!" Yugi called back, waving.

"Hey, Jo, hey Luke." Atem greeted, nodding to the twins.

"Hi, Unkie Atem." Joanna greeted, grinning up at Atem. She hugged his knees. She looked like Luna except she had big brown eyes.

Luke looked just like Joey except he had big blue eyes. "Hi Unkie Atem." He greeted, grinning up at Atem.

Another blond family arrived this time with one blond toddler who looked just like his father. "Hi, Josh." Atem greeted, smiling down at the boy.

"Hi," Josh greeted toothily.

Seth and Kisara finally arrived and with little brown-haired twin toddlers. "Hi, Darien and Sarah." Atem greeted, touching their cheeks.

Loretta and Marik arrived with their blond twins. Marika had eyes the color of the sky at dusk and Mankaura had lilac eyes like his father's.

Seto arrived home, suspicious by the number of cars. "Ishizu who is here? Why are all those cars here?" he demanded, annoyed.

"Don't be mad but I invited my brother and everyone else. Be nice for the sake of the kids, okay? It's not good to see you fight with them." Ishizu pointed out.

"Fine, for the sake of my son, I'll be nice to them." Seto sighed. "Go get Mokuba and Isaiah and we'll go greet our guests."

Seto and Ishizu took Isaiah and went outside with Mokuba. Ishizu served food and they passed out gifts for Ryan and Kyle. The boys got toys and clothes.

"These two are from Mommy and Daddy, boys." Hali explained, handing each boy a large wrapped box. "We thought you'd like them."

Ryan and Kyle unwrapped their box and squealed with delight. Ryan held up a large black bear with a blue ribbon while Kyle held up a brown bear with a red ribbon on it. "I love it!" they squealed.

"You know, Yami means darkness in Japanese, so that would be a good name for it." Hali suggested it to Ryan. "And Kyle, you could call it Atem because it's like Daddy's skin color."

"Temmy!" Kyle hugged the bear.

Atem turned pink at the nickname while the others laughed. "I guess that's okay, he probably can't say my name properly."

"That's a good nickname for you, Atem. Temmy." Joey teased.

"My son can use it because he can't pronounce it. You can." Atem growled, giving him a threatening look over his son's head.

"Calm down, Atem. I was just joking." Joey held up his hands as a peace offering. "Jeez, I was joking. Don't bite my head off."

Atem laughed finally. "Just don't call me that. Only Ryan gets to. Kids make you do things we never thought we'd have to do, right guys?" the others nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Right in the Kisser

December 2009

"Tara, are you ready to go, Auntie Hailey will be here soon to get you." Atem said knocking on his daughters door.

"Daddy, I can't get my shoe!" Tara protested, lifting her bare foot to show him, giving him a pleading look. Her dark red hair was already in pigtails, identical to her twin sister.

"Ok Daddy will help you. Come here and sit down." Atem chuckled as he knelt down to help her.

Tara climbed onto the bed and held out her foot, waiting. "Okay, Daddy."

As Atem began to slip Tara's shoe on, he tickled her calf. "I got you now, Tara." he laughed.

Tara giggled and kicked her foot, connecting with Atem's chin. "Stop it, Daddy! That tickles!"

"Ouch! Hey watch it with your foot there Tara." Atem said rubbing his sore chin.

Tears welled up in Tara's eyes. "I'm sorry, Daddy." she whimpered, her lip wobbling.

"It's ok sweetheart. Daddy knows you didn't mean to." Atem smiled. hugging his daughter. He slyly started to tickle her ribs.

"Daddy no!" Tara squealed, laughing and wriggling under her father's torturous fingers.

"What's going on in here? Sounds like a cat being bathed." Hali said from the door.

"Its fine honey, Tara & I are just having a bit of fun" Atem called. To Tara, he growled, "I'm gonna get your knees."

"Save me Mommy!" Tara cried, gasping for breath.

"Okay, okay, Referee Mommy is calling it. Let her breathe." Hali ordered.

"Ok sorry Tara, sorry Hali. I was only having a bit of fun." Atem said sheepishly.

Tara gave him a smile as she caught her breath. "It's okay, Daddy."

"Hailey's here, finish getting her ready. Is her overnight bag packed."

"Thank you Tara. Come on lets get your bags packed shall we? Have you got your pjs?"

"Yes, Daddy." She bobbed her head, pigtails swinging.

"Ok, I think you might be ready to go." Atem said, zipping her bag closed with a smile.

Tara bit her lip, having a change of heart. "I don't wanna go, Daddy."

"What's wrong Tara? Your brothers and sister are going." Atem explained.

"B-but I'll miss you." Tara whimpered, tears in her eyes.

"Aww, it's only going to be for one night and you will get to see your cousin Lisey." Atem said as he knelt down, gently wiping the tears from her eyes.

"But you won't be able to read me a story." Tea whispered.

"I'm sure Auntie Hailey will. Would you like to take your favorite book with you?"

"But she won't know to do the funny voices."

"Uncle Yugi might do them for you, his voice is similar to mine." Atem chuckled.

"I guess that's okay." Tara touched one of his bangs, something that comforted her since she was a baby. "Just tell them. Promise?"

"Ok I will, I promise. Go and get your book. You better not keep auntie waiting." Atem said, caressing his daughter's cheek.

Tara hurried past her parents out of the room and Hali smiled at him as he stood. "That was sweet how you talked to her. You're a great dad, you know?"

"That's because I have a great wife." he smiled kissing her cheek.

"Get the bags, I'll go get the other kids. Joey will be here to pick up the boys. Luke's been wanting a playmate that's not his sister for a sleepover." Hali giggled.

Nodding at his wife's request, Atem picked up his daughters bags and took them out to Hailey's car. "The girls will be here soon." he smiled.

"No problem, Alisa's really excited. She picked out a pony movie for them to watch." Hailey smiled. "Yugi is tactfully going to avoid it so he won't be roped into being used as a guinea pig for her new makeup kit she got for her birthday."

Atem laughed. "Take pictures if she does."

Hali headed downstairs with the girls. "Now be good for your aunt and uncle and we'll pick you up in the morning, sweeties." she hugged the two of them.

"Love you girls." Atem called as he watch them get in the car.

"Ryan! Kyle! Joey's going to be here soon!" Hali called. "Make sure their bags are here."

"Ok, are you boys ready to go?"

Ryan and Kyle hurried down the stairs, carrying their teddy bears. "Ready!" they chimed, grinning identical grins.

There was a knock on the door and Joey entered. "Hey, guys. You ready boys?"

"Hi Joey. I believe they are." Atem smiled.

"We'll pick you up in the morning, boys." Hali kissed their heads. "Go have fun with your cousins."

Ryan hugged Atem and went with Joey out to the car. Joey carried their bags.

"Behave please, boys." Atem waved.

As Atem headed inside, Hali gave him a small smile. "You remember the last time we had the house to ourselves with no kids for a night?"

"I sure do, and I know exactly what I'm going to do. Come here Mrs. Motou." Atem smirked.

Hali went over and placed her hands on his narrow waist. "What are you going to do with me now that you have me alone?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"What do u think?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"I want you to show me." she murmured, leaning in to kiss him.

As he picked her up bridal style kissed her passionately, he smiled. "I think we should take this somewhere a bit more private for what I want to do."

"Good idea." Hali smiled, looping her arms behind his neck.

Taking Hali to their bedroom and laying her down done gently on the bed, Atem smirked. "You really want to do this?"

"Of course, do you see me running?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her again more tenderly.

The next morning Atem awoke and smiled down at Hali. "Good morning Sweetheart " he said kissing her forehead.

"Mornng." Hali stretched, resting her head on his chest to listen to his heart. "What time is it?" The doorbell rang. "If we ignore it, do you think they'll go away?"

"Oh no, the kids. We better get up." Atem said slipping out from under Hali and ran to get dressed.

Hali hesitated to get out of bed, watching Atem's naked body as he dressed. "I'm going to stay here a bit longer, the view is great." she purred.

"You could shut your eyes if you don't mind." Atem said with a blush.

"Why, you shy?" Hali raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes.

"I'm not, but I need my privacy." Atem smiled as he pulled his pants up.

Hali smirked. "Modest, never thought I'd see the day." The doorbell rang again. She sighed and got up wrapping herself in a robe. "I'll go answer the door." SHe headed to the front door and answered it. "Hi guys!"

"Mommy!" the kids cried, hugging her.

"A man needs his privacy Hali." Atem chuckled.

"Yeah, a man needs pricy!" Ryan grinned.

Hali and Joey snorted as he entered. "You would not believe what your parrot just repeated." she informed Atem as he came downstairs.

"Good boy." Atem smiled. "How were they Joey."

"Two of the Three Musketeers? How do you think?" Joey smirked.

Atem just chuckled shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flight of the Dragon

January 2010

Hali woke up and quickly dashed to the bathroom to be sick. Hali grimaced as she watched the yellow bile slip down the drain. "Oh no, not again." she said to herself.

Atem woke up, grimacing at the sounds from the bathroom. "Hali, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Atem. No big deal." Hali said rinsing her mouth out.

"No big deal, you don't normally throw up in the morning unless-wait..." Atem narrowed his eyes. "Are you-?"

Nodding sheepishly at her husband, Hali blushed. "It is possible we did...do it more than a month ago."

"I'll call Hailey to get a test for you." Atem went to get his phone and called Hailey, who brought a test over. He waited impatiently for her to take the test.

"Um Atem..." She said coming out of the bathroom and showing him the test. "It's positive."

"Oh wow..." Atem sank on the bed, his knees having given out in shock.

"Atem, are you ok?" Hali said in concern.

"It's just a surprise, that's all." Atem explained.

"Hopefully its our last one." Hali giggled.

"Well, if I'm going to afford all our kids, I need to get to the museum." Atem sighed, heading for the shower.

"Have a good day honey." Hali called.

Ishizu came into their bedroom and walked up behind Seto placing her hand on his back. "you never told me you were going away."

"There's a conference in Las Vegas that I need to attend to. I'll be gone three weeks." Seto explained looking back at her briefly. He was packing a bag.

"Why didnt you tell me sooner, you're my husband Seto. You need to tell me these sort of things." Ishizu said sounding annoyed.

"I didn't have time. I just found out and I had to let the airport and Rolland know. I would have gotten to you." Seto explained, his temper rising.

"I am your wife Seto. Isn't telling me more important?" She growled narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't want to fight with you before I leave, Ishizu." Seto zipped the bag and carried it out of the room.

"Well you not doing a very good job at that now are you Seto!" Ishizu yelled.

"Daddy?" a worried voice asked from down the hall.

"What is it Son?" Seto snapped.

Isaiah's lip quivered and ran from his father. "Good job, Seto."

Seto sighed. "I'm sorry but I need to get going. I'm going to miss my flight."

"Fine, go! And don't bother coming back!" Ishizu snapped angrily.

Without saying anything, Seto snorted, slaming the door to the mansion. He got into the awaiting limo. "To the airport Roland and step on it."

Rolland pulled away from the mansion and headed for the airport, pulling into the hangar beside the KaibaCorp jet. "Here you are, Mr. Kaiba."

"Load my bag onto the jet while I do a system check." Seto ordered.

Rolland took the bags and disappeared into the jet ahead of Seto. Once they were in the jet, a shadowy figure snuck in, taking out the ground crew around the fuel nozzle of the jet. He picked up the clipboard one held, reading the information. "Hmm...You don't need that much fuel, Kaiba..." he said quietly in a British accent. He shut off the valve early and removed the hose. "Have a nice landing."

"All systems set, ready for take-off." Seto said as he set the controls and boosted the main thrusters, making the jet shoot upwards into the sky.

Rolland watched the jet disappear into the distance, failing to notice Bakura disappear from the hangar.

"Argh, what is wrong with my jet, Im sure it was fueled up before I left, maybe its just the gague malfunctioning" he growled as red warning lights flashed & beeped in his face. He was flying over California.

"Something wrong, Mr. Kaiba?" the air traffic controller asked over the radio.

"The fuel gague on my jet is telling me I'm nearly out fuel, but that can't be right. It was fueled up before I left." He said struggling to control the now nose diving jet.

"Can you make it to the nearest airport? There's a small one a couple miles from you." the radio squawked.

"I don't know if I can make it that far, I'm...going down..."

"I can pass along a message to someone." the radio squawked again.

"Tell my wife and son that I'm...sorry and I...love them..." Seto said with tears in his eyes as his plane went down crashing to the ground.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" an urgent voice asked, as Seto woke up.

"Hmm, w-who's there?" Seto said looking confused "Ow, my head."

A cool hand touched his tender head as a raven-haired woman came into focus. "Is he awake?" another voice asked from the door.

"I think he's coming to but looks really badly hurt." Rachelle said looking up at her Mother.

Seto blinked up at Rachelle. "Where am I...?"

"You are just on the outskirts of the redwood forest. Hey, you look familiar." Rachelle said spotting his initials on his jacket.

"Would you care to tell me then?"

"What is your name?" Rachelle asked raising an eyebrow.

Seto tried to remember but it made his head hurt more. "I don't remember."

"Well your jacket says KC, your name must start with that letter." Rachelle smiled.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"Hold on a minute...Arent you Seto Kaiba? I'd recognize that logo anywhere. Would you like a hand up?" Rachelle said putting her hand out for him to take.

Seto tried to move his arm but a sharp pain radiated up it, making him gasp. "I think it's broken."

"Let me help you" Rachelle said looping her arm around his back and pulling him up. "Are your legs ok?"

Seto screamed in pain as his weight made his brokn leg crumple under him. He panted. "I can't walk."

"Mum! Can you help me please? We need to get him to a hospital! He has a broken right arm and a broken left leg."

"Sure honey, are you ok now?" said Rachelle's mother as she too put her arm around his back. She looked at Seto in concern.

"Second thought, let's get him in the car and get him home. He needs to lay down before he hurts himself anymore. I wonder what caused his jet to crash here." Rachelle shrugged helping her mother put him in the car.

Seto passed out in the backseat of the car before they had even started driving.

"Hey Dad you better hurry. He's already passed out and his injuries could be far worse than what we can see." Rachelle said to her Father as he started the car and sped off.

"Hey Seto, can you hear me, you need to wake up." Rachelle said to him in a panic shaking him slightly.

"Be careful." Rachelle's mother warned. "Like you said his injuries could be worse. It's surprising he's still alive."

"He needs to be awake. If he goes unconscious then he will have to go to a hospital. Come on Seto, wake up." she whispered gently shaking him again.

Seto stirred a little. "Uh..."

"Good he's waking up...You need to keep your eyes open Seto, we are almost home." Rachelle said breathing a sigh of relief.

Seto's eyes fluttered open. "You never said your name..."

"Oh, i didnt either. My names Rachelle. How are you feeling?"

"Like a truck hit me..." Seto closed his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Stay with us, my boy and we will get you into the house. Then I'll get you on some pain relief. Rachelle are you ok getting him out of the car?" her Father asked as Rachelle nodded.

"I'm going to help you out of the car. Are you able to hop the short way into the house?" Rachelle asked Seto.

"I'm too weak to move..." Seto groaned softly.

"Mum I need your help again." Rachelle pouted as her mother came over helping to lift Seto to the house.

"Be careful of his broken bones." her father warned.

"Yes Father." Rachelle nodded "Could you get the door please? He's getting heavy and I don't want to drop him." Rachell sighed.

"Sure." her dad hurried to the door and opened it leading the way to the downstairs spare bedroom. "He'll need a place to rest his arm."

"I'll get an extra pillow or two to rest his arm on." Rachelle called, dashing out of the room towards hers.

Seto looked over at Rachelle's dad. "Can you set my bones? I don't want the hospital..."

"I certainly can, I've been a doctor for over 30 years. What have got against going to the hospital" her Father chuckled.

"I don't know...I've just got a bad feeling..."

"That's ok. I can do just as good of a job at home as what I can at work. I need to remove your boot and unless you can take your pants off, I will have to cut them." Rachelles Father said frowning slightly

"I've got two pillows Dad, here Seto." Rachelle said tucking the gently under his arm.

"I'm sorry Seto." her Father said as he began snip up the leg of his pants.

Seto closed his eyes, his breathing shallow.

"Are you ok Seto? Now this may hurt but I'm not trying to hurt you on purpose." her Father said as he started to wrap Seto's leg.

"It's ok Seto, I'm here. Dad's nearly done." Rachelle said taking his hand.

"I'm done." Rachelle's dad finished off, cutting the wrapping. "I need to remove your jacket now."

"I will help you Seto, take it easy now." Rachelle said pushing him up gently and slipping his jacket off his shoulders.

"Careful..." Seto hissed in pain.

"Sorry Seto. I'm trying to be careful." she said letting lay back down.

"Can I have something for the pain?" Seto asked, as her father wrapped his arm.

"Sure, Rach can you go to my medicine bag. Get me the vile of Morphine and a needle." he said pointing her in the direction of it.

Seto put a hand to his chest, the pain in his ribs getting worse with each breath. "Doc, I think my ribs are broken."

"Once I get this morphine into you, you won't feel a thing." He said flicking the needle.

"Please get it in quick before I pass out."

"Ok, just a small pinch and you should feel it work within two minutes." her dad said injecting the needle into his inner arm.

Seto fell asleep quickly once the medicine took effect. The doctor wrapped his ribs while he was asleep.

Back in Japan, the phone rang in the mansion. "Hello?" Ishizu asked, answering the phone.

"I'm sorry to say that Mr. Kaiba's jet went down yesterday afternoon." the man said solemnly.

"What?" Ishizu shouted, shocked. "How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry I have no idea how it happened, but he went down in the woods of California."

"I don't care how much it costs, get a search and rescue team out there and find him!" Ishizu ordered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Found

January 2010

Carefully knocking on Seto's door, Rachelle stood waiting for a reply "Seto."

"Come in." came the reply from within.

"Hey, how are you feeling this morning?" she said quietly smiling at him.

Seto was sitting up in bed, his arm and leg propped up on pillows, still in wrappings. "Better, thanks. I want to thank you."

"Well I couldn't just leave you there now could I?" Rach said with a giggle, raising an eyebrow as she came over to sit next to him on the bed.

"I was thinking..."

"Yeah?" she said inching closer.

"I was wanting to kiss you for a while now..." Seto touched her cheek with his good hand.

"Oh..." Rachelle giggled nervously again leaning into his touch. "You can."

Seto gently pulled her face toward him, pessing his lips to hers. As he deepened the kiss, he moved his bad leg and groaned, pulling away. "Gotta watch how I move..." he chuckled weakly.

"Put your legs over mine." Rachelle smirked pulling him over to her gently and kissing him tenderly.

"You've taken really good care of me." Seto whispered, kissing her again. "I wonder if I could try something...?"

"Don't forget you have a broken arm and broken leg" Rachelle said catching on to what he wanted to do.

"Would you stay with me while I sleep then? I feel like I sleep better with someone else."

"Sure, would you be ok on your good side." she said kissing his forehead.

"I could put a pillow on my bad arm and lay on my good leg."

"Let me help you, you can have my pillow."

Seto laid down on the bed with his arm on the pillow. "You have enough room?"

"Plenty." she smirked wriggling into his side.

Seto fell asleep, trying not to think of the fact that she way lying next to her.

Hours later, Seto was dreaming and he had the feeling that it was no ordinary dream. He was standing in a hallway that seemed familiar to him but he would swear he had never been there before. He heard high-pitched giggling and turned in time to see two figures zip by, one small, the source of the giggles and one a tall woman. The little boy was the spitting image of himself and the woman looked like Rachelle, though he could only see her from behind. Seto jerked awake, the feeling of the dream staying with him.

Sensing something was wrong Rachelle woke up and looked at Seto, frowning. "Seto, are you ok?"

"Just a dream."

"Your heart is going very fast for just a dream." Rachelle smirked.

Seto looked down at their hands. "I was dreaming that you were chasing after a little boy that looked like me."

"Oh, thats really sweet. That might happen one day." Rachelle blushed looking down.

Seto gave a sad smile. "But I don't know anything about myself. How do I know what father I will be?"

"I'm sure you would be a very good Father." Rachelle said kissing his cheek.

"Naughty." Rachelle giggled pecking his lips again.

"Would you be willing to try with my lying still?" Seto suggested, wriggling his eyebrows.

"I would like to try, but I'm really afraid of hurting you. My dad would kill me after all he did to help you."

"We can be really careful." Seto murmured, brushing her hair over her shoulder to kiss the tender flesh at her shoulder.

Shivering in delight, Rachelle looked up at Seto, leaning further into him. "I'm ready." She whispered in his ear.

Seto grinned against her skin.

Afterward he rested his forehead against hers, their breaths mingling. "Wow..." he murmured.

"Thank you...Seto, that was amazing." Rachelle panted.

Seto gasped as another memory came to him, a dark haired woman with bare tan skin gleaming in the dim light making love to him. "Oh no..." he moaned, jerking back to reality.

"Seto, whats wrong? I didnt hurt you did I?" Rachelle said sounding concerned.

"No...I just got a memory I think..." Seto touched his head, horrified.

"What? What is it Seto? Tell me."

"Seto, your scaring me. What's wrong? Tell me what's going on. " Rachelle said now sounding panicky.

"What! Who?"

"I don't know. She looked like you, but the room was dark. We made love only once and..." He gestured helplessly to the brightly lit room around them.

"I-I dont know what to say. D-do you have another partner?" Rachelle said puling away from him

"Amnesia, remember?"

"If you are having these sort of dreams then maybe you do have a family somewhere." Rachelle said sadly.

"Do you know of anyone that looks like you from behind?" Seto hated that he was hurting her.

"I do have a friend that looks abit like me coincindently but other than her...I'm sorry."

"We know my name. Would you look up information about me?" Seto asked.

"O-ok, let me look your name up on my laptop." Rachelle said typing his name into the search engine. "Oh, here's a news report of your crash." Rachelle frowned.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked, seeing her expression.

"It says that somebody named Ishizu was called by the authorities a day after the crash."

"Ishizu? That name sounds vaguely familiar. Does it have a picture?" Seto asked, frowning.

"Um...here is picture of her with a little boy in her arms." Rachelle said turning the laptop around for him to see.

Seto gasped and touched the laptop screen gently. "That's the boy from my dream..."

"I think I was right. I said wherever you're from you had a family."

"Can you find out how to contact her? I'm sure she would be glad to find out where I am and that I'm fine."

"That maybe easier said than done but I can try." Rachelle partially smiled.

"Is there a tip line or something for information?"

"Oh here's something, I'll write the number down for you."

Seto took the paper and the phone and called the number. "I'm calling to report a sighting of Seto Kaiba. The address is" Rachelle quickly wrote the address and he read it off. "You'll find him there."

"Thank you very much, sir, we will send someone out within the next six hours." the person said back to Seto on the phone.

"Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell them it was you." Rachelle asked.

"I have no proof that it's me. What if asked me questions that I am supposed to know? I wouldn't be able to ask it."

"Ok, Im sorry Seto." Rachelle said giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"You didn't mean to. You had no memory." Rachelle sighed.

"Mrs. Kaiba, we have arrived in America." the flight attendant said bowing slightly.

"Tell the limo driver to head sraight for that address. I want to see about that lead immediately." Ishizu instructed.

"Yes ma'am."

Ishizu got into the limo and it drove to the address. Ishizu walked up the path to the door and knocked.

"Hello, can I help you?" Rachelles Mother said opening the door.

"There was a tip that Seto Kaiba is in this residence. Is that true?" Ishizu inquired.

"Yes that is correct. We brought him back to our home to recover after my daughter found his jet crashed in the woods."

"May I see him?" Ishizu asked hopefully.

"Of course. But if you don't mind me asking, how are you related to Seto?"

"I'm his wife." Ishizu said proudly.

"Oh...oh dear" her Mother said in a whisper as she led Ishizu down the stairs to the spare room.

Seto looked up as Ishizu entered the room. "You're-"

"Seto, I've found you, I'm so happy you are alive." Ishizu said wrapping her arms around Seto's neck with tears in her eyes.

Seto's eyes widened as she hugged him. "I'm sorry, I-"

"I love you Seto and I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I wish I had never said that." Ishizu said as more tears streamed down her face.

"I don't remember you." Seto blurted, feeling guilty for not remembering more than her name.

"I know you probably won't, but you should remember this." Ishizu said pulling his wedding ring out from her pocket & slipping it on his finger making Rachelle gasp.

Seto looked from the wedding band to her and gasped as a vivid memory came to him. Their wedding day. "Ishizu?" he gasped, looking up at her.

"That's right, Seto, its me. I'm your wife. Your ring was found by a dog at the site of your crashed jet."

"Rachelle helped me recover. If it wasn't for her father, I would have died."

"Thank you so much Rachelle for looking after my husband...hold on a minute." Ishizu gasped looking at Rachelle. "Do you have a younger sister?"

"No, I'm an only child, why do you ask" Rachelle asked tilting her head

"No reason, but my brother is married to a girl that looks like you." Ishizu smiled then looked at Seto.

"Yes?"

"I should go back to my family. But I am eternally grateful for your help. If there is anything I can do to help, don't hesitate to call." Seto smiled.

"I'm just glad that we found you when we did and the fact that my Father is a doctor." Rachelle smiled.

"We should have you checked out at the hospitl to make sure that everything is okay." Ishizu looked concerned at his injuries. "I'm sure your father took care of him," Ishizu looked over at Rachelle. "But I want to make sure."

"We wanted to take him to a hospital for a start, but he was adamant that he didn't want to go. That is why we brought him home." Rachelle chuckled looking up at Ishizu.

"He's normally stubborn anyway."

"Would you like some help getting him out of bed?"

"Would you get the limo driver waiting outside?"

"Sure, I will do anything to help."

"Go tell him we need help moving Mr. Kaiba." Ishizu instructed. To Seto, she said, "You ready to see your son?"

"Ok be back soon" Rachelle said dashing out the door.

"I-I have a son." Seto stuttered.

"Yes, he's two. His name's Isaiah and he adores you."

"Isaiah, what a nice name. Who came up with it?"

"You actually. You came up with an I name after my name."

"I-I did? Wow, I really did lose alot of my memories in that accident" Seto sighed

"Mr Kaiba, are you ok? I'm here to help you out to the car." said the driver.

With the driver's help, Seto got out to the car and eased into the back seat with a groan. "To the hospital." Ishizu instructed.

"Safe travels Seto, I'll miss you." Rachelle called as the car sped off.

Little did any of them know, they would be seeing each other sooner than they thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

July 2010

"Come on, someone please pick up." Rachelle said holding her phone up to her ear.

"Seto Kaiba speaking."

"Seto, it's Rachelle." she said excitedly.

"Yes, the one that helped me. I didn't get a chance to properly thank you."

"I think you thanked me enough." Rachelle giggled. " I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to Japan and we have something that needs to be talked about."

"Of course, I would like to be able to have a chance to thank you again. Seto Kaiba does not forget those that save him."

"Thats is very good to hear. Would you be able to pick me up from the airport? My flight lands at Domino airport at 8pm."

"I'll send a limo to pick you up. Look for a sign with your name." Seto promised as Ishizu came downstairs.

"Thank you Seto, cant wait to see you, bye" Rachelle smiled putting her phone down

"Ishizu?"

"Are you ok Seto?" Ishizu raising an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"There was more to my rescue than you know."

"Oh? " Ishizu questioned.

"I cheated on you." Seto looked tortured as he gazed at her.

"What? How could you!" Ishizu said glaring at him.

"I had no memory of you!"

"What did you do?"

"I slept with Rachelle."

"Anything else I should know? Actually I dont think I want to know." Ishizu frowned.

"Rachelle is on her way and wants to talk."

"When is she coming?"

"Well I guess I must thank Rachelle for saving your life. I was really worried about you, Seto. When I was told your jet had crashed, I feared the worst." She said taking the hand of his bad arm.

"You know I wouldn't have slept with her if I had remembered."

"Thank you." Seto kissed her.

When the doorbell rang at 8:30, Seto answered the door. Rachelle stood on the doorstep, her loose t-shirt barely concealing the pregnancy belly. "I think you forgot to mention something on the phone." he said quietly.

"That is what I came to talk to you about, where is your wife?"

"Right here-woah." Ishizu stopped as she saw Rachelle's baby bump. "I thought you said that was it." She glared at Seto.

"Come in Rachelle, I don't want you getting cold. How was your flight?" Seto asked shutting the door behind her.

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Seto mouthed to Ishizu behind Rachelle.

"Thank you Seto. What a beautiful house. My flight was really good." Rachelle smiled looking around.

"How do we know that baby is my husband's?"

"Because when Seto and I slept together we kinda...did it." Rachelle said going bright red.

"You could have slept with other men after he left for all I know. I'm asking for a DNA test when the baby's born to prove it."

"I dont have a boyfriend or partner. When I met Seto, I thought we would be together and start a relationship. But then he started getting his memories back."

"If he is proven to be the father by a DNA test I will ensure that he is a good father to your child. You will, right?"

Seto nodded. "I will do everything I can to help with your child if it is proven to be mine."

"Thank you, both of you. I think we will find though that a DNA test isn't necessary, especially if it comes out looking like Seto." Rachelle giggled nervously.

"I'm sure Ishizu wouldn't mind helping out with the pregnancy in case you are right." Seto looked at his wife, who sighed.

"Yes, if there's anything you need financially, call us."

"I'm really sorry Ishizu. if I had known sooner that Seto was married I wouldn't have done what I did. But since you two already have a son of your own, I was thinking maybe you two could adopt him or her from me."

Seto looked over at Ishizu, who nodded. "We would love to raise the child as our own. Especially if it's my own."

"And I will raise the child without any prejudice against how they came to be. I will not take it out on a child." Ishizu nodded.

"I have been thinking about it the whole way here on the plane and I believe it is the best option. I will get my mum and dad to help me so I can live in Japan to be closer to the baby as he or she grows up." Rachelle smiled gently rubbing her stomach.

"We can help her get a place, right?" Seto looked at his wife.

"It's up to you Seto, but if that's what you want to do, I'm here to help anyway I can." Ishizu smiled at Seto.

"We can do a private adoption where only the three of us know what the details are. You can keep in contact with the child and they can know you are if they choose when they grow up." Seto offered. "If you really want to when it gets closer, I can have my lawyer draw up the adoption documents."

"Would you really do that? Thank you so much Seto, that would be really great. Um is it ok if I give you a hug? Gently of course I don't want to hurt your broken arm."

Seto looked at Ishizu, who gave a slight nod. Seto gave her a gentle hug. "We'll arrange your apartment as soon as possible."

"Thank you two so much. Could I please get a ride to my hotel?"

"Sure, Rolland?" Seto asked into his jacket collar. "Bring the limo around for Rachelle."

"Right away, sir." Rolland responded as he got into the limo to bring it to the front door.

"The limo will be outside for you." Seto told her. "Go on ahead and keep us updated."

"Thank you two so much for everything. My flights are booked three days apart, so I will probably spend tomorrow with a friend. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Kaiba." Rachelle bowed before heading out the door.

"Thank you for being so understanding, Ishizu." Seto gave a weak smile.

"I'm still pretty mad at you for what you did behind my back. But if this child truly is yours, I'm more than happy to help take care of it for you and Rachelle." Ishizu smiled back kissing his forehead.

"I really am sorry."

"I know." Ishizu gave him a small smile before walking away.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Taunt

September 2010

"Finally we're here, sitting in a car has been so horrible lately," Hali grumbled, rubbing her belly as she walked up the steps to the porch of the mansion.

"Here honey, let me help you" Atem said opening the door for his wife and then everyone else.

"Hey, do you think we'll meet Kaiba's new baby mama?" Joey grinned. "I heard he knocked a girl up while he was missing." He looked around as if expecting to see a woman barefoot and pregnant.

"Joey!" Atem growled. "Behave" He finished, narrowing his eyes at Joey.

"Hey, I'm just curious what she looks like. Maybe he has a type. Although clearly he likes pretty since he gave up my wife. Stupidest mistake he made. But what others give up is others best treasures." Joey grinned at Luna.

"You better not be talking about me Wheeler!" Kaiba growled.

"Not every conversation is about you, Kaiba." Joey replied coolly.

"Except this one." Ryan giggled.

"Ryan, keep out of adults talking Son" Atem growled.

"What are doing here anyway mutt?" Seto growled.

Hali touched Atem's arm. "Atem enough. Show a good example for your kids." She grimaced, trying to hide a contraction.

"My wife invited you. Make note that it was not my idea. In before she drops that baby on my Persian rug."

"Settle, Kaiba. She's not due for another week." Atem lied smiling at Hali.

"But it would be nice to sit down..." Hali panted, heading for the couch.

"Better not go into labor on my nice couch." Seto glared in her direction.

"Would you leave my wife alone?" Atem growled with his temper rising again.

"Seto! Thats enough, leave the girl alone. It can be cleaned." Ishizu scolded smiling at Hali.

Ryan went over to sit on the couch with his mom. "Can I feel Sammie?"

"It looks like Ryan has already picked a name for his sister" Hali giggled looking at Atem. "Sure, just be gentle. Mommy is abit sore."

Ryan placed a small hand on Hali's belly and giggled. "It's hard."

Moving around inside her mother's stomach, 'Sammie' gave a small kick right where Ryans hand was. "Did you feel that?" Hali smiled at her son.

"Cool!" Ryan grinned even wider. Then he frowned. "Why is the couch wet?"

"Oh, um Atem I-I think the baby is coming." Hali panicked.

"Get your wife to the hospital before she makes more of a mess on my couch!" Seto ordered.

"Atem, we'll watch the kids." Yugi offered.

"Thanks Yugi." Atem smiled. "Come on honey, we better get you to the car." Atem said help his wife up.

Hali let Atem help her to the car and Marik looked at Loretta. "Well, so much for the birthday party."

"It's ok. She was due any day and it looks like the baby chose its own birth date." Loretta giggled.

"It was unfortunate that we couldn't do it on their birthday. They're only three, so we could do it without their aunt and uncle." Yugi suggested.

Standing quite close to his sister, Marik poked Ishizu in the arm. "So who is this new girl everyone is talking about that is having Setos baby?" Marik whispered.

Ishizu frowned. "It's true. When he was gone, he had amnesia and so he didn't know that he was married. He slept with a woman and got her pregnant."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sister. What is the girls name, if you dont mind me asking?" Marik asked nervously.

"Rachelle." Ishizu responded.

"Did I just hear you correctly Ishizu? D-did you just say Rachelle?" Loretta said perking her ears up at the noticeable name.

"Yes, why?"

"Rachelle is a friend of mine, ive known her for two years." Loretta explained.

"Well, she's possibly having my husband's baby." Ishizu frowned.

Yugi got a text message. "We've got a healthy baby girl."

"What! You can't be serious, that can't be possible. I can't believe it" Loretta said wide eyed

"What a relief" Hailey said.

"There's no possibly about her having a baby, it's a possibility about Seto being the father."

"Well you are my sister-in-law, Ishizu, so I trust you. But I'm sorry this has happened." Loretta said hugging Ishizu.

"Thank you." Ishizu smiled, hugging her back. "I guess Isaiah will have a little brother or sister."

"Only time will tell." Loretta smirked.

"Oh, we didn't tell you. We're adopting Rachelle's baby."

"Ah so that's why you said Isaiah would have a brother or sister. Congratulations, I'm guessing it was Rachelle's idea."

"Yes, she thought it would be best. I'm guessing so Isaiah could be with his brother."

"Yup, thats Rachelle, always putting others first. Just like my Marik." Loretta giggled kissing his cheek.

"Mommy, prezzies!" Marika pointed to the pile of presents, grinning.

"Where is your brother Marika? No opening presents until your brother is with you." Loretta said smiling at her daughter.

"Right here, Kura had to have help in the bathroom." Yugi returned with Menkaura's hand in his. "He apparently needed a guy to help."

"Menkura, there you are. Come on you two, you can open prezzies now." Loretta said ruffling her sons hair.

Menkura batted at his mother's hand grumpily but brightened when he saw the presents. "Prezzies!" he cried, running to the pile.

"Sorry son" Loretta called as her son ran off.

"Thank you for helping him Yugi" Loretta smiled at him.

"No problem, Loretta. Hey, what's the news? Does the baby have your hair style?" Yugi teased, as he spotted Atem entering the house.

"Hey Atem" Loretta waved

"Actually Yugi for your information, she is only blonde for now." Atem smirked "I hope you haven't been sleeping with Hali, Joey" Atem narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"Hey, not me. I wouldn't pull a Kaiba." Joey shook his head.

"What did you just say Joey?" Loretta and Ishizu snapped, glared at him.

"Jeez, I was joking." Joey grumbled.

"Not funny Joseph!" Ishizu snorted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Rachelle's due date arrived and Rachelle finally went into labor. Seto got a call one afternoon and looked at Ishizu. "It's time."

"We should get to the hospital." Ishizu gulped realizing it was now time that she would see the baby and who it really looked like.

Seto led her to the limo, which took her to the hospital. Hours later, the baby was born and there was no doubt he was the father. "Ishizu, I-"

"No, i-it cant be, I-I'm sorry I have to get out of here." Ishizu said running out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Seto apologized to Rachelle and strode from the room.

Looking down at her newborn son, Rachelle frowned. "So much for our new life little man."

"I wish Seto had never gone away. Then none of this would have happened." Ishizu said to herself as she walked faster down the street with tears streaming down her face.

Joey and Atem were on the front lawn with Hali and the kids when they heard a screeching noise and saw Ishizu. "Hali, get the kids inside!" Atem said urgently, seeing the car careening toward the raven-haired woman.

"Why whats wrong Atem?" Hali asked wondering why her husband was suddenly so panicky.

Atem jogged across the yard after Joey, who grabbed Ishizu from the sidewalk, forcing her onto the lawn. But he didn't get out of the way in time as the car slammed into him, flipping him over the car. He landed in a heap in the street, unmoving. The horn from the car blared.

"What the hell was that?" an angry voice shouted from the direction Ishizu had come as she began to sob. Seto stormed over, pointing at Atem. "What the hell is going on?"

"If you would just settle down Kaiba and use your eyes, you would see that Joey just saved your wife's life." Atem growled, turning his back on Seto and going over to a severely injured Joey.

Hali hurried the kids into the house as Seto studied the scene briefly, seeing his wife was unharmed. Coming to a decision, he knelt before Joey. "What can I do?"

"Joey has wounds that need to be tended to. If we dont do anything he could bleed to death." Atem said ripping a sleeve off his shirt and wrapping it around Joey's thigh.

"I can loan my jacket to keep him warm. I know CPR if he loses his pulse." Seto offered, clamping one hand on the wound on Joey's arm while his other took out his phone. He quickly dialed for an ambulance. "They'll be here as soon as they can. Joey, you son of a bitch you better not die." he growled to the unconscious teen.

"Thank you Kaiba. Hey you never call him Joey. Something has changed in you." Atem smirked holding down on Joeys leg wound.

"Shut up. My focus is on keeping him alive. He saved my wife and I'm not going to let him die if I can help it."

"Same old Kaiba." Atem said shaking his head as he could hear the Ambulance sirens in the distance.

Paramedics arrived, taking over for Atem and Seto. Seto stood up, staring at Atem. "Let me know if there's anything he needs."

"I will and I will tell him that how much you helped save his life." Atem nodded. "Would you like help getting Ishizu into the car."

"I can handle it thank you." Seto went over to Ishizu. "Let me take you home."

"Can you please help me up Seto." Ishizu said weakly.

Seto picked her up carefully and carried her to the limo. Atem called Luna as he headed to his own car. "Meet me at the hospital. Something's happened to Joey."

Rushing through the hospital and to the main desk, Luna panted. "Could you please tell me what room Joey Wheeler is in please?" she said calming herself down.

The nurse checked the computer in front of her. "He's still in the Emergency Room, I'm afraid. The doctors are working to stabilize him."

"Oh no, my poor Joey." Luna said as she turned to sob into Atem's chest as he nodded a thank you to the lady at the desk.

A doctor exited a trauma room, removing blood-covered scrubs. "Mrs. Wheeler?"

"T-thats me." she stuttered with a sniff.

"Your husband needs blood, do you know of anyone who has his blood type?" the doctor asked.

Atem looked at Luna. "Josiah might."

"I'll give him a call." Luna said pulling out her phone. "Come on, Jo, pick up." she said.

"Wait, what?" Josiah was so shocked his hands slipped on the massage oil on the man's back and he landed hard on his arms, making the man cry out in pain. "Sorry, sir. "Luna, I'll be right there."

"What did he say?" Atem ask, when Luna had hung up.

"He said he will be here soon." Luna sighed.

Josiah hurried into the Emergency Room, skidding to a stop beside them, panting. "I'm here. YOu can take blood from me. I'm B. He's my brother."

"Josiah, are you ok? I heard a big crash in the background." Luna said.

"Very good, sir. Come with me." the doctor said leading him to the room.

Josiah came back out a few minutes later. "I was shocked and slipped on the oils." he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I hope the blood helps. I gave as much as they let me."

"Well done, thank you Josiah." Luna giggled.

Joey was taken up to surgery to repair his injuries and they waited up in the waiting room. Finally, a doctor exited. "You may come up in see him, but he's in a medically induced coma to let him heal."

"Thank you doctor" Luna nodded.

Sitting down next to Joeys bedside Luna took his hand. "Please be ok, Joey. I love you."

"God he looks horrible." Atem whispered, sitting on Joey's other side. "Joey, you look hideous." Atem cracked a smile over at Luna, trying to get a smile out of her. "First time he's taking an insult without comment. Maybe we should bring Kaiba in here."

"Thanks for trying Atem, but I don't feel like smiling at the moment." Luna sighed. "Speaking of Kaiba, do you know what his number is."

"He's strong, and he'll make it." Atem assured her, giving her hand a squeeze. When he let go she had the business card in her hand.

"Thank you so much for your support Atem. Joey is so brave for doing what he did."

A few days later, Joey's condition improved enough for the doctors to bring him out of the medically induced coma. But he still remained unconscious. Luna was sitting at his bedside, unwilling to leave his side in case he woke up. There was a knock on the door and Seto appeared. "Can I have a moment alone with him?" he asked quietly.

"Sure but he's still asleep as you can see." Luna said as she got up and walked out.

Seto walked over to the bed and sat in the chair Luna had vacated. He snorted, looking over at Joey's sleeping figure. "You probably would have bet my whole fortune you wouldn't have had me as your visitor on your death bed, Wheeler. Well, things change when someone saves your wife. If you were awake you'd call me a girl for what I'm going to say, but I have to say it." Seto sighed before taking a breath. "Joey, I owe you everything for taking that impact for my wife. You better not hurt Luna by dying or I will never forgive you. And you know I hold a grudge."

"Put on a dress, you do sound like a girl Kaiba." Joey said hoarsely half opening his eyes.

Seto looked up and snorted. "Jeez, Wheeler, you made us wait long enough. You'd sleep through your own funeral."

"Where is my wife?"

"She's out in the hall. I wanted to have a talk with you first."

"Can I see her please, I haven't seen her since the accident. Kaiba...I didn't think I would ever say this, but thank you for saving my life." Joey partialy smiled.

Seto turned to the door. "Luna? He's awake." he called, assuming she was outside. He turned back to Joey. "I should be thanking you. You saved Ishizu."

"I know you hate me Kaiba, but I couldn't let Ishizu get injured or killed because of our hatred for one another" Joey said.

"Kaiba? Did you call me?" Luna asked.

"I don't hate anyone. You're more annoying than anything. Like a yappy little Chihuahua sometimes." Seto chuckled. To Luna, he said. "As you can see he's awake."

"Oh my God, Joey, how are you feeling" Luna said as she rushed into the room & gave Joey a hug & kiss

"Watch it Rich boy" Joey smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up."

"Thanks Kaiba. Thank you so much for saving his life. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Luna smiled.

"Just name your next kid after me." Seto joked.

"Hmm I don't know if we are going to have anymore but I will keep that in mind." Luna giggled.

"At least let me recover before we think of having more kids. I ain't up for no hanky panky." Joey grumbled.

"I know baby, Im sorry" Luna said like she was talking to a baby & then gently kissing his forehead

"I'm not a baby." Joey complained.

"I know baby, I'm sorry." Luna said like she was talking to a baby & then gently kissing his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Bet

Christmas arrived that year cold and blustery with snow in the forecast. The gang arrived at the mansion and a maid let them in. "Hi guys, welcome." Ishizu greeted, giving the women hugs.

"Can I sit down? This bum leg is better but it ain't perfect." Joey complained. "I almost slipped twice going up those damn stairs."

"Take it easy Joey, you are going to hurt yourself again, you big idiot." Luna said punching him lightly in the arm.

"Hi Ishizu" she smiled.

Joey hobbled over to the couch and eased himself down, setting the crutches aside. "That's better."

"Ishizu?" Ryan looked up at Ishizu.

"Are you ok Ryan, whats wrong little one" Ishizu smiled looking down at the young boy

"Where are the cookies? Mommy says you make good cookies." Ryan grinned up at her.

"There is a plate full in the kitchen that you & your brother can help yourselves to" Ishizu said pointing in the direction.

"Now son, it's not polite to just ask for things like that. You should wait till they are offered to you." Atem scolded folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot.

"I'm sorry, Ishizu." Ryan apologized, shuffling his foot a little, his head down.

"He certainly will be like his Father when he grows up" Ishizu giggled as Atem rolled his eyes

"Thats ok , I said you could have some. Sorry for not asking you two first, you are his parents" Ishizu smiled at them sheepishly

"He has his father's charm, as you can tell." Hali giggled.

"Thats ok , I said you could have some. Sorry for not asking you two first, you are his parents" Ishizu smiled at them sheepishly

"He certainly will be like his father when he grows up." Ishizu giggled as Atem rolled his eyes

"What about the other kids? I don't want them to be jealous." Hailey asked, as Alisa tried not to look hopeful watching Ryan scamper into the kitchen.

"Sorry Hailey you are, you can tell them that they are more than welcome to the cookies as well. I made enough for everyone."

Before their parents could say otherwise, the kids scampered to the kitchen, making their parents laugh. "I guess they didn't want to chance us saying no."

"Thank you, Auntie Ishi" Menkura said stopping in front of Ishizu an bowing.

"Your very welcome Menkura, such lovely manners" Ishizu smiled.

Marik snorted. "He remembers his manners when he's around you. He tends to forget them when it comes to us, right Kura?" He gave his son a knowing smile, ruffling his blond hair.

"Dadda, not the hair" Menkura complained running away from his father

"Dont worry about it Marik, he's only a child. He's just like you at that age." Ishizu smiled elbowing her brother.

"Yeah, I'm realizing since I've had kids they're taking the worst qualities of me and throwing it back tenfold." Atem chuckled.

"Um I hate to break it to you Pharaoh, but you have five kids. That is one reason why Loretta & I are stopping at two" Marik chuckled looking at his wife out of the corner of his eye.

"She's your wife now." Atem shrugged, immediately changing the subject as the kids returned. "Hey, were the cookies good?"

Ryan nodded. "Do you think Sammie would want one?"

"I think she might be a bit young but thank you for the thought Ryan. That was very kind of you." Hali giggled as Marik walked away.

Ryan got up on the couch between Sammie's car seat and Joey and touched Sammie's hand. "You're my baby sister and I'll beat anyone up that tries to be mean." he promised in a serious voice.

"Yep, he's your son." Hali smirked at him.

As Hailey watched Ryan she thought of having another baby. Then she thought back to the past month and realized something. "Hali, can I talk to you?" she asked quietly.

"Good boy Ryan" Atem smiled

"Whats wrong sis?" Hali asked raising an eyebrow at her sister.

"I just need to talk to you." Hailey pulled her by the hand toward the kitchen.

"Oh? Whats up?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Woah congrats, have you told Yugi yet? Hali said giving Hailey a hug.

"I said I think."

"Well have you been feeling sick or anything recently?"

"No, but that's not unusual. My doctor said that every pregnancy is different. However, I missed my period last week."

"Oh, well I won't tell anyone until you know for sure." Hali nodded.

"Can you sneak out and get a test? Say you're getting feminine products and none of the guys will ask." Hailey giggled.

"Sure, I think I'm in need of them anyway." Hali giggled.

Hali and Hailey headed back. "I gotta go pick up some girl supplies at the pharmacy, I'll be back."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Atem asked coming over to Hali and touching her arm.

Hali leveled a look at him. "Do you really want to go get feminine hygiene products with me?"

"Well no. Is everything ok?" Atem asked gesturing to Hailey with his eyes.

"Yes, just need to get a few things." Hali gave him a quick kiss and headed out of the mansion.

"Ok be safe Hali." Atem sighed watching them leave.

"Hey Atem, where are the girls going?" Yugi asked feeling left out of the loop.

Atem looked over Yugi with a smirk. "Have you two been doing the beast with two backs lately?"

"What? Oh...no." Yugi said sheepishly going bright red.

"I am guessing it's not pads they are going for."

"What do you know, that I dont, Pharaoh?" Yugi said narrowing his eyes at Atem.

"He's asking if you had sex with your wife in the last month." Seto said bluntly, entering the room.

"Atem!" Yugi fumed looking even more embarrassed.

"I'd say that's a yes." Atem smirked at Seto. "Wouldn't you?"

"Would you two mind your own business?" Yugi said storming off.

"I never imagined I'd be teasing him with you. I thought you would be more into protecting his fragile ego."

"He needs to tough up a bit anyway. Plus he will forgive me once he cools off." Atem chuckled.

"Better not be a boy then. Or we'll have to teach him to be tough." Seto chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind betting it will be a boy."

"Oh?" Seto raised an eyebrow. "How much can you handle?"

"I have two sons and have had to fight Bakura and Yami Marik numerous times. Try me." Atem smirked.

"Okay, whoever loses has to change the diaper for a month. Whenever Yugi asks."

"Your on Kaiba! This is gonna be fun." Atem said rubbing his hands together.

"We'll tell Yugi after the bet is decided."

"It may be better that I tell him. You can be abit abrasive sometimes Kaiba" Atem chuckled.

"I'll agree to that. And what are you going to tell me, Atem?" Yugi asked, appearing at the door.

Atem looked sheepish. "Well, we made a bet. If Hailey is having a baby, whoever picked the gender wrong has to do diaper duty when you want."

"And what did you bet?" Yugi raised an eyebrow at Atem.

"Boy. And of course Seto picked girl." Atem replied. "You're the only one that doesn't have a boy yet."

"Hey can I get I get in on the bet?" Yugi asked.

By the time Hailey and Hali had returned, the bet had been upped to the loser doing diaper duty until the baby was potty trained. Hailey cleared her throat. "I don't care how it got out that I might be pregnant, but would anyone care to find out if there is a baby before pinning anyone to diaper duty on a possibly imaginary child?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sorry Hailey." Yugi replied sheepishly. "It's the old rivalry. We'll give you some privacy to take the test."

Hailey went into the bathroom and shut the door. Yugi bit his nails anxiously while the guys gave each other knowing looks. "I know that look well." Atem grinned at Joey.

"Yeah, the I'm waiting to find out if I'm going to be a father look."

"Or more accurately going to be a father again look. It's harder to spot unless you know." Atem smirked. "I was more obvious with Sammie.

Hali snorted. "I thought you were going to pass out."

"I was _not_ going to pass out." Atem scowled at her.

The door opened and Hailey came out, pale as a sheet. "I'm pregnant."

Yugi hugged her tightly. "That's great." He murmured, kissing her.

"Did you get in the bet for us already?" Hailey asked, smirking as she nodded toward Seto.

"Oh, if he loses we'll call him a lot." Yugi grinned.

"Good." Hailey giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: In Trouble

May 2012

"Mommy!" Joanna complained, running over to Luna as she heard Luke giggling from behind the couch. "Luke pulled my pigtail."

"Lucas Joseph, get over here." Luna ordered and saw his blond head poke out from behind the couch.

"Yes Mommy?" said Luke as he came sheepishly out from behind the couch.

"Can I have a baby sister for my birthday? All I got was a brother." Joanna glared at her offensive brother so much like Luna she had to laugh.

"I don't know. I don't think I can keep that promise, Jo." Luna smiled.

"Aw..." Joanna looked disappointed.

"Im sorry Jo, is there anything special you want for your birthday." Luna asked giving a small cough and slightly gagging. "Excuse me for a minute you to?" she said dashing to the bathroom.

Joey looked in the direction Luna had dashed, then realization dawned on him. "Uh oh."

"What's wrong Daddy?"

"Nothing to worry about. I just need to ask your Aunt Hali for something." Joey headed into the kitchen to call Hali.

"Ok Daddy." Joanna called.

"Hello, Hali speaking." Hali said picking up the phone.

"I will be around soon."

"Thanks."

"Bye Joey."

Joey opened the door when Hali arrived. "She's in the downstairs bathroom."

"Thanks Joey" Hali nodded as she walked past him towards the bathroom.

"Hey Luna, I've got something for you" she said knocking gently on the door.

Luna opened the door, looking very green. "Thanks."

"Woah, you look horrible." Hali gasped.

"Thanks." Luna replied sarcastically.

"Sorry Luna, I was just surprised."

"I must be pregnant if I'm throwing up and snapping at you."

"Good thing I brought you that test then." Hali giggled.

Luna disappeared inside with the test and after a few minutes, reappeared again. "It's positive."

"Congrats. You better tell Joey."

"Just a moment-" Luna shut the door again and Hali could hear retching.

"Luna, everything ok?"

"Just peachy." came the response.

"I don't believe you." Hali said in a sing song voice.

"Sarcasm, meet Hali." Luna groaned.

Joey appeared behind Hali. "Everything okay?"

"Um no not really. I don't think Luna is very well. Maybe you should go in there. You are her husband and a bit of comfort may help her." Hali smiled.

Joey gave a small smile before he excused himself to go into the bathroom.

Hailey came into the house as Hali returned, her baby bump just barely visible to those who knew. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey Hailey. Luna's not well."

"This kind of unwell?" Hailey asked, pointing to her bump.

Hali nodded without saying anything.

"Oh that's great." Hailey smiled. "We'll be pregnant together again. Though that sucks that she's sick."

"I know and to make matters worse, she's grumpy too" Hali whispered.

"GET OUT!" they heard from the bathroom and Joey stumbled out of the bathroom in his haste to escape Luna's wrath.

"Marital spat?" Hailey asked mildly.

"Um you could say that. I don't know what I did wrong." Joey shrugged.

"What did you say?"

"All I said was maybe she should take it easy and go lay down." Hailey and Hali both groaned. "What? What's wrong with that?" Joey said looking at the two girls.

"She's puking her guts up. It's not a good time to lie down when she will be running every few minutes." Hailey explained. "If only men could experience morning sickness, right, Hali?" Hailey asked. Hali smirked.

"Well what I meant was, I'm only trying to be supportive. She's my wife and I love her. I hate it when she's sick." Joey said dropping his head.

"Well, you can help by getting a cool wash cloth for me. You will be useless until she calms down."

"Well, you can help by getting a cool wash cloth for me. You will be useless until she calms down."

"Well, you can help by getting a cool wash cloth for me. You will be useless until she calms down."

"Ok, I can do that." Joey said as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Men are clueless sometimes, right?" Hali asked Hailey.

"Hey I heard that. I don't know how Yug' and Temmy put up with you two." Joey said dropping the wet cloth in Hali's hand.

"They have enough brains not to poke a pregnant bear."

"Or they are just top scared to say anything." Joey muttered.

"You ever seen Atem scared of anything?" Hali smirked.

"Oh you have no idea, especially what we got up to when we were younger." Joey smirked back.

"Right, the Orichalcos thing. He still has nightmares about it." Hali sobered up and went into the bathroom.

"Bingo." Joey said with a nod. "Worst day of our lives."

"A hero is only as weak as the number of people he loves." Hailey reminded him.

"Yes and unfortunately for the poor Pharaoh he had four of us that he was all the time watching out for as well as thinking all the time how to save your husband" Joey sighed.

"Yugi forgave him, why is he still punishing himself?" Hailey muttered.

"That I don't know. That would have to be a question for you to ask. But I think it was to do with the fact that he turned evil when he tried to prove he wasn't."

Hailey shuddered. "Oh God, that's awful."

"I'm just glad that we didn't know you girls back then. Worst of all Tristan, Tea and I had to sit through all of it, watching him get more evil by the minute."

Luna finally emerged from the bathroom with Hali, still looking a little green. "I think I'm done for now."

"Hey honey, look I'm really sorry for not being as supportive of you, but I'm gonna try."

"I know you usually are." She paused before kissing him. "I brushed my teeth, promise."

"I believe you" Joey smiled at his wife and then kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Taken

August 2011

"I can't wait to have this big boy." Hailey groaned, easing onto the couch with the other women and grabbing a cookie. "Delicious cookies, by the way." she nodded to Hali, putting a hand to her large belly.

"It's his fault I'm stuffing my face with your cookies." Hailey pointed to her stomach, stuffing another cookie into her mouth whole.

As they spoke, a window cracked open in an upstairs bedroom and a thin figure slipped inside, landing lightly on the floor. He closed it quietly, listening to see if he was heard.

"If your husband is anything like mine, that child will be a sweet tooth alright."

As the women laughed, the figure upstairs snuck down the hall searching for the right bedroom. The first one he reached had several small forms in a bed. As he reached the nearest one, he heard a baby scream. He cursed.

"I wonder what's wrong with Sammie? I will be back soon girls" Hali said coming out of the lounge and towards the room her daughter was in.

Ryan woke with a gasp, spotting the figure. But before he could shout a hand closed on his mouth. "shut up kid." it hissed.

Reaching the room and slowly pushing the door open cautiously Hali looked in. "I hope you boys haven't woken your sister." she said in a stern whisper.

"No but I did." came the reply in a friendly British voice. "Sorry."

"B-Bakura, what are you doing here?" Hali asked looking very surprised as she stepped into the room & picking up Sammie.

"I thought i would check in on an old friend."

"Oh, well it's nice to see you, the girls are downstairs, why don't you come & say hi." Hali smiled now that Sammie was settled.

"I have a better idea. How about you come with me and nothing bad will come to your son?" Bakura asked casually, releasing Ryan's mouth only to grip, his shirt.

"Mommy!"

"Bakura, what's wrong with you? why are you acting so strange...Hey! Let go of my son, you're hurting him!" Hali said in a panic.

"That's the point. Now tell your little girlfriends that unless their husbands come out of retirement, they will never see you again. And if they try to leav, they will never see their kids again." Bakura smirked, knowing he had her. "I know a mother's instinct to protect her child is more importrant than her own life, right. And he is such a handsome boy. Ow!" Bakura jerked his hand back as Luke's teeth sank into his arm.

"You may have us cornered but they have their fathers' spirit." Hali said proudly.

Down in the lounge Hailey wondered where her sister had gotten to. "I'm just going to check on Hali. Everything has gone quiet and she should be back down by now." Hailey said looking worried.

"I'll go check on them." Lena headed upstairs and found the scene. "What's going on?" Lena asked Hali quietly.

"Get out of here Lena, its Bakura. he's got Ryan and is wanting the boys to duel again."

"No, I won't let you face him alone. Remember who's downstairs?" Lena reminded her.

"I know but I don't want you to get hurt either, just leave him to me." Hali said pushing her sister back.

"If you want your kids to make it to their next birthday, you will all come with me."

"Leave them alone Bakura. Theres five of us and only one of you." Hali growled.

"No please don't hurt him. I'll do anything you ask, just don't hurt my son." Hali pleaded.

"Mummy, the bad man is hurting me." Ryan whimpered with tears in his eyes.

"Ok I will go and get them but don't hurt him, please." Hali said backing away slowly.

"Come on kids, we're going to go for a walk." Bakura suggested in his pleasant voice again.

"We love playing hide & seek with our dad." Ryan and Kyle said.

"No don't, what if Bakura attacks them too but we should go, we dont want that nut case hurting our children"

"Ok, please don't hurt us" Ryan said rubbing his sore neck.

Bakura arrived at the living room, giving Ryan a push. "Let's go."

"Hey don't be rough with him." Hali growled.

Bakura yanked Ryan off the floor by the back of the shirt. "It won't matter if you don't cooperate. Now go."

"Ryan! Are you ok? Ok, ok, we are going." Hali said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Remember, I have your son. Act normal and no one has to get hurt."

"Ok, where do you want us to go Bakura?"

"Come on girls, this way." Hali said as she opened the door letting the other four out.

Bakura led the kids out, not noticing that Darien snuck away from the group, hiding behind the couch. He instructed them where to go.

Once they got to where Bakura was holding them the five girls were reunited with their children "What are you going to do with us, Bakura?" Hali growed.

"I want Atem to feel the anguish of thinking you're gone." Bakura smirked. "Have fun." Bakura slammed the door shut and locked the door.

Atem, Loretta, and Marik arrived at his house and entered, finding it empty. "Hali? Ladies? Where are you?"

"You leave my husband alone!"

"I-Im s-still here." Darien stuttered come out from behind the couch upon hearing Atem's voice.

"Where is everyone?" Atem asked, shocked by how scared the boy was.

"A-a bad man came and took them and as well a-as my sister and cousins." he said clinging to Atem's leg.

"T-thank you" Darien sniffed.

"Who's there?" Atem growled baring his teeth.

"Oh, just your old enemy and my old friend's wife." the voice said casually.

"Bakura! What are you doing with my sister, let her go! Shes done nothing to you." Atem growled gently pushing Darien behind him.

"What have you done with my wife and Children?"

"Nothing. Yet." Bakura gave him a dangerous look. "If you cooperate."

Marik suddenly gripped Atem's arm, trying to hold back the fury within him at the sight of his wife in Bakura's clutches. "Atem..."

"Seems my old friend is having a little trouble there." Bakura smirked.

"Settle Marik. It's ok we will save Loretta and the others." Atem said looking at Bakura out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not your friend Bakura. Never was, never will be." Marik growled.

"Oh? Well, let's see if this will change your mind." Bakura shoved Loretta like a rag doll and she stumbled, hitting her head on the floor. She didn't move.

"Ah!" Marik clutched his head, grimacing.

"Loretta no! Bakura! What have you done to her?" Atem said as his eyes widened.

"Marik, what's wrong?" Atem said turning around & looking at him.

Marik shuddered and then in an odd voice, he said, "Marik is no longer in the building."

"Marik! Control yourself, we need to work together to save Loretta and the others." Atem said looking between Marik and Bakura.

Marik looked up and it was no longer the kind one, but the evil one hair in spikes and vein pulsing. "Too late, I'm in control, Pharaoh."

"Stop this immediately, you should know better than to fall for Bakura's tricks. Please listen to me Marik, I know the good you is still in there." Atem pleaded as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Please Marik, don't side with him, wake up." Atem continued gazing at Loretta's lifeless body.

"You know that's not going to work, Pharaoh. Gather your friends and meet us at the pier or you will never see your wife and family again." Bakura nodded to Yami Marik, and they walked out of the house.

"You will pay for this Bakura." Atem growled. "I need to call Yugi." Atem said slipping his phone out of his pocket.

"Atem?" Darien asked in a scared voice as Yugi answered the phone.

"What's wrong little man."

"Where's my Mommy?" Darien's lower lip quivered.

"I'm just calling Yugi and the others to help find and save them." Atem smiled. "Hey Yugi, I need your help."

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, hearing the anxiety in his friend's voice.

"Bakura has taken our wives and children and is holding them hostage. But we have an even bigger problem. Marik has reverted back into his evil self and is helping him.

"What do they want?" Yugi asked, his panic rising."

"He wants you, Joey, Kaiba & I to start dueing again. I'm guessing we have to duel him to win our families back. I wish Marik was here to help us." Atem sighed.

"Call Seto and I'll get a hold of Joey. Maybe we should send the other guys to find them."

"Ok I'll get Seth as well. Get Joey to bring Josiah along with him, I have a feeling we may need his help."

Yugi hung up with Atem and immediately called Joey, filling him in on the events. They met in front of Atem's house. "I think Seth and Josiah should go look for our families." Atem suggested, tension in every feature.

"It's ok, we are here to help you. Stressing about the situation isn't going to get them back any faster. I know you love your wife and kids but you need to calm down." Yugi said gently rubbing Atem'"Seth, go check on Loretta. I think she'll be key to getting Marik back in his right mind." Atem looked up at his cousin's shoulder.

"Oh, where is Loretta? I thought she would've been taken with the others." Seth said in surprise

"She was hurt by Bakura. She's in the living room." Atem pointed at the house.

"What? I'll go & check on her then." Seth smiled, putting his hand on Atem's shoulder. "It's going to be ok."

"Just go check on her."

"Ok, ok, I'm going, bossy" Seth chuckled as he walked off.

Atem paced in front of them, worrying.

"Would you quit pacin' you're making me dizzy." Joey complained.

Atem glared at him. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Maybe go in and help Seth. He might need your help waking her up." Joey glared back.

Yugi stepped between the two. "Hey, we have an enemy to face, no fighting among ourselves."

"Hey don't look at me Yug'. I'm not fightin', I'm only making a point, she is his sister after all." Joey glared.

"Still, you're arguing." Yugi pointed out. He glanced over his shoulder. "He's right though, you should go help Seth."

Atem stormed into the house without looking back.

"Woah, what's his problem." Joey shrugged.

"Ooh looks like somebody just made the Pharaoh angry." Josiah said poking Joey in the ribs.

Seth and Atem exited the house, helping Loretta out. "We need your help, Loretta." Atem said quietly.

"I don't know how much I can be right now, argh my head." Loretta moaned.

"Marik has gone evil and he needs you to remind him of who he is." Atem said. "Will you go with Seth and Josiah to find him and the others?"

"I can try. But it's not going to be easy. I heard how hard it was for you."

Atem met his friends' eyes. "But they couldn't reach me and the power was too strong while I was in its grip." He looked back down at Loretta. "It was also an external evil. This one is Marik's own demons. You might be able to get through to him."

"I love Marik and I will try my hardest to get him back. I hate Bakura for what he did." Loretta growled.

"Okay, the four of us will go after Bakura, you three go after Marik and our family."

"Ok, stay safe everyone, especially you Atem. everyone is counting on you." Seth said.

Atem led the way to the pier, anxiety making his heart pound. "We can't let Bakura get away with this."

"Don't worry we won't. We have my wife to save as well."

They arrived at the pier, which only had Bakura. "Hello, gentlemen. Bring back any memories?" He looked between Yugi, Atem, and Joey.

"What have you done with Marik?" Atem growled.

"Um Atem? I think that is the least of our worries." Yugi said.

"How easily you forget your family. I may have to let Marik know that so he can tell you." Bakura smirked.

"I havent forgotten about my family and I never would! You leave Marik alone." Atem growled.

Bakura began glowing with a black shadow around him. "Anyone want to play a game? Ah, let's start with the little one." His evil gaze landed on Yugi.

"No Yugi don't. Let me fight for you." Atem said grabbing Yugi's shoulder.

"I can do this Atem. I've faced Bakura before, just please trust me." Yugi said looking at Atem with a pleading look.

"Besides, that pretty little wife of yours doesn't look like she could wait many more days for you to rescue you. When is she due? Hm?"

"She's due any day now I think, but don't you dare touch her Bakura!" Yugi growled shaking his fist at him.

"Then step up and be a man. Fight for her."

"Fine I will. Like Atem said, I too would do anything for my family." Yugi said as he came to stand in front of Bakura.

A shadow clouded over the pair, blocking out Atem and Seto's view of the duelists. "Be safe, Yugi." Atem whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Reunion

August 2011

Minutes turned into what seemed like hours as Atem, Joey, and Seto waited. Something appeared on the side of the cloud finally and Atem realized what it was in time to catch a limp Yugi as he was thrown out. "Yuge!" he cried, touching the teen's cheek.

"Be careful...he's really tough" Yugi coughed before passing out.

"Wheeler, you next." came Bakura's voice from within.

"What? No way, I think its your turn Kaiba" Joey said trying to hide.

"Dont be such a chicken Wheeler. Get in there and fight for your wife and children." Seto scowled.

"Fine." Joey said beginning to walk off.

Atem's anxiety increased as he knelt beside Yugi's unconscious form. "Come on, Joey." he muttered.

Standing on the pier waiting for Joey's match to finish, Seto suddenly noticed Joey stumbling out of the dark bubble. "I've got you." Seto grunted catching Joey before he hit the ground.

"Joey!" Atem watched helplessly as Joey passed out in Seto's arms. "Bakura, take me on, you coward!"

"You are going to regret saying that Pharaoh. I've already taken out two of your friends."

Atem walked in and disappeared through the cloud. Meanwhile, Seth, Josiah, and Loretta arrived at a warehouse and found Yami Marik standing guard. "This must be it."

"Please don't hurt him too much Seth, only hit him if necessary, but not the face." Loretta glared.

"Don't worry, he'll still be a...er...pretty boy when I'm done." Seth made a face as he snuck over. Marik noticed him a split second before Seto's hand slashed through the air, hitting a pressure point on his neck sharply. Yami Marik crumpled.

"Oh Marik" Loretta gasped, covering her face with her hands in shock.

"Hurry over here, he won't be down for long." Seth nudged Marik on his back, planting a foot on his chest to hold him.

"Ok we are coming." Loretta sighed as she walked past him still looking back.

"Come on Loretta, he will be fine." Josiah assured her walking into the room.

Hali jumped to her feet at the sight of them. "Josiah, Loretta!" she cried, relieved.

"We are here to rescue all of you but we have to hurry. Marik wont be out for long. Hey Lena, I'm so happy to see you." Josiah said walking over to his wife and hugging her.

"Are you girls ok? How are you holding up Hailey?" Loretta asked kneeling down next to Hailey.

"I think I'm okay. Been cramping a bit." Hailey admitted. "But I refuse to have this baby here."

"Josiah, he's waking up. Can I have you two out here?" Seth called from outside.

"Hali can you give me a hand to get her up? We need to get her home." Loretta said. She glanced at the door. "Coming Seth, just a bit busy right now."

Hali helped Loretta get Hailey to her feet. "We should leave the kids in here so they don't see him like that." Hali suggested, nodding toward the door.

"Marika, Kura are you two ok? Mummy has to go out and have a word to daddy." Loretta smiled at her twins, kissing their foreheads before walking out.

Yami Marik was indeed coming to, struggling under Seth's boot. "I'll make you pay!" he hissed, glaring up at Seth.

"You want to say anything to him, Loretta?" Seth asked Loretta calmly.

"Let him up please Seth. I need to talk to my husband." Loretta glared at Yami Marik.

Seth moved his foot and yanked Yami Marik up by his shirt. "Try to hurt any and I will knock you on your ass just as quickly as I did before whether she tries to stop me or not."

"Marik, listen to me. This is not you." she started looking up into his eyes taking his hand. "I love you Marik. You're my husband. Please come back to me" Loretta pleaded.

Marik's eyes darted to her and there was a flicker of his old self before his mouth twisted in a sneer. "I'm not your husband."

"Listen to me Marik, see this?" she said holding up her hand with her wedding and engagement rings on it. "You gave me this beautiful ring when you proposed to me. You are my husband, not matter how evil you become I always have and will love you."

Marik twisted his neck around and shook his head as if to dispel thoughts. "Shut up..." he growled, eyes squeezed shut.

"Keep going, Loretta. The good Marik must be fighting."

"Please Marik, fight it. I know the good you is in there. Look into my eyes. I am your wife and you love me, you protected me from my own brother. Please Marik." Loretta pleaded now with tears in her eyes.

"Ive got an idea, Marik put your hand on my stomach, ive got a surprise for you" Loretta smiled kissing his cheek, seeing that he was reluctant she placed his hand on the lower part of her stomach

"You're pregnant?" Seth asked, surprised.

Marik's eyes widened and his available arm reached up to her hair. Seth made a move like he was going to stop it. "No!" Marik suddenly yelled, an invisible force brushing past them. He went limp in Seth's grip.

Seth eased Marik onto the ground where he sat on the ground, chin on his chest. "You think he's faking it?" he asked, unsure.

"No, I believe the bad Marik is gone. I felt it leave him" Loretta nodded caressing Mariks cheek. "Time to wake up Marik, I love you and need you" Loretta said kissing his forehead.

Hali appeared at the door. "We need to go. Hailey's gone into labor and she fears something's wrong with Yugi."

"Argh Bakura. If he's hurt my brother, he's going to pay. Seth, you and Josiah go. I want to stay here with Marik till he comes to." Loretta said looking up at Hali.

"Stay safe. We'll get them." Seth promised and jogged with Josiah to the pier. From a distance, they saw the dark cloud disappear and someone fall into the water. "Oh no..." Seth moaned, recognizing his cousin's hair. He sped up.

"I owe you nothing now, Motou." Seto said dropping his jacket to the ground before diving in after Atem.

"I don't believe it, Kaiba just jumped in after Atem." Josiah said looking wide eyed as the pair rose to the surface.

"Help me get him onto the dock, he's heavier than he looks." Seto ordered, an arm around Atem's chest. "I don't think he's breathing."

"Let me take him Seto, he is my cousin afterall. Come on Atem, wake up. Hali, I need your help." Seth called.

"He's going to need chest compressions to get the water out of his lungs." Seto pulled himself out of the water after Seth had dragged Atem out and began doing chest compressions to force the water out.

"Come on Atem wake up, please we cant lose you too." Seth said kneeling down next to Atem.

Atem began coughing up water and Seto said urgently, "Turn him over."

Turning Atem over onto his side and gently patting his back, Seth smiled. "It looks like he's coming to."

When all the water was out, Atem coughed one last time, his breath rattling in his chest. "Why am I wet...?" he asked, his voice raspy.

"You fell into the sea and I think you beat Bakura but Seto saved you." Seth said patting his cousins back again helping him get his normal voice back.

"He should go to the hospital to get checked out. Inhaling sea water can cause infection." Seto advised. "We should take the others there to.

"Others?" Atem questioned, looking at the other men.

"Seto's right Atem, come on take my hand I'll help you up." Josiah said standing up and putting his hand out.

"Have you forgotten about your wife, children and sister already?" Seto scoffed.

"I'll be fine, I'll have Marik with me soon." Loretta said watching them walk away.

Now that no one was around Loretta had the perfect chance to wake Marik up her special way. "You better wake up after this Marik Ishtar. if not, I'm never kissing you again." Loretta smirked as she leaned down and kissing him passionately.

"Too tired to do anything, Loretta...maybe later..." she heard Marik mumble against her lips.

"Marik, I'm so happy you are ok. You had me so worried." Loretta said pulling him into a tight embrace.

Lavender eyes met sapphire as she pulled away a little. "You saved me..." he murmured.

"You are my husband, Marik and I didn't want to lose you to that evil creep. What happened to you?" Loretta said looking into Mariks eyes with hers showing fright.

"I fought and won because of you...now let me sleep." Marik's eyes closed again.

"Marik Ishtar! Don't you dare go to sleep on me again we need to go and see the others" Loretta glared pinching his arm.

"Ouch! I'm too tired..." Marik complained, sounding like his son.

"I'm warning you Marik Amun Ishtar, get up!" Loretta growled nudging his ribs with her toe.

"Fine…" Marik sighed, allowing her to help him to his feet.

Hali and the other women hurried into the Emergency Room after finding Seth, Seto and Josiah. The men had called an ambulance for Atem, unsure they could get him to the hospital on his own. "My husband was brought here. Atem Mutou?"

The nurse checked the computer. "Curtain One. But the doctor-" The nurse sighed as Hali ignored the end of her sentence and rushed to find the right curtain, finally finding it. Atem was sitting up in bed, on oxygen with an IV. "Atem!" she cried, relieved.

"Hey Hali, I'm ok. my chest is just a bit sore."

Hali hugged him gently. "You scared us so much. Seto told us what happened." Hali started crying.

"Don't cry Hali, its ok. I may only be in here for one day." Atem said gently patting her back.

"I...will be fine Hali, I only swallowed a little bit...of water." Atem said between coughs.

Hali noticed he looked flushed except for a bluish tint around his mouth. "Atem?" She checked the heart monitor beside the bed. "Hang in there, honey." She hurried to the door. "Doctor, I need help in here!"

"What's wrong?" a nurse hurried over, entering.

The nurse had him sit forward and listened to his lungs. "I'll get the doctor. He's got fluid build up."

"Maybe I swallowed more...water than I...thought." Atem coughed again as it got harsher sounding.

The nurse hurried away and soon returned with the doctor. He increased the oxygen as the nurse raised the bed rails. "We need to get him to CT immediately." he explained to Hali.

"Is he going to be ok, doc?" Hali frowned looking at her husband.

"We'll see once we do the CT scan. You can wait for him in here if you wish." The nurse wheeled him away.

"Ok, thank you." Hali said as she watched him being wheeled away. "Please be ok, Atem." Hali whispered with a sniff.

Hali was sitting in the chair beside the bed in Atem's hospital room hours later, reading a magazine as he slept. Luna slipped in, giving her a hug. "How is he?" she whispered.

"He's doing a lot better but you better keep quiet he needs his rest." Hali whispered.

"I was just coming in to say Hailey had her baby and is upset because Yugi missed it." Luna explained. "Do you want to go keep her company while I watch him?"

"Thank you Luna, I need a walk. My butt is killing me." Hali giggled.

Luna took Hali's seat. "He will get better, I promise." She looked up at her sister.

"I know, but I'm just so worried."

"I'll stay here in case he wakes up." Luna promised. "Go be with Hailey."

"Thanks sis, I've got my phone on me if he does." Hali smiled as she walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Hailey's room, Hali was sitting with her sister when a knock came at the door. "Am I allowed to see my Son?" said a male voice.

Hailey looked up at the sound of his voice, tears in her eyes. "Yugi! I'm so glad you're okay."

"Hey Hailey, I'm not completely 100% yet but at least I'm still alive." he smiled wheeling the pole in the door.

Hali popped up from the chair to give him the seat. "You look like you need it more than I do. Your son is here and he was a big boy, right, Hailey?"

Hailey smiled weakly as he sat down in the chair. "Yeah, they said he topped 8 lbs."

"Do you want to hold your son?" Hali picked the baby and showed him to Yugi. "I'll be right here if you need me to take him."

"I need to be careful of my hand but I will try." Yugi smiled, taking the newborn baby from his Hali's arms.

The baby's eyes opened, revealing large, dark blue eyes. "He looks just like you, Yugi." Hali smiled.

"He still needs a name, Yugi. You want to name him?" Hailey asked, looking up at her husband.

"Your right, he does." Yugi chuckled. "Hmm, what about Matthew Ezra Motou?" Yugi smiled looking at his Son and then to his wife.

"You're giving him Atem's middle name as his?" Hali smiled. "He will be honored."

"Well why not? Atem has done so much for me including reuniting me with my son and wife again." Yugi smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Revelation

September 2011

"Kids, time for breakfast!" Hali called, flipping a pancake on the griddle in the kitchen.

There was a pounding of feet on the stairs and four tousle-haired kids appeared in the kitchen, followed by Atem, who was carrying Sammie. "Morning, Mommy." Ryan said sleepily.

Hali deposited the plate of pancakes onto the table. "You boys have your first day of school today, remember?"

"Do I have to go?" Kyle asked fearfully.

Atem brought a cup of coffee over to the table and sat beside Kyle. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong? You were all about going yesterday."

Kyle bit his lip. "What if I'm too stupid to go to kingaren." He whispered, looking down at socks.

Atem suspected where Kyle got this notion and looked at his oldest. "Ryan Samuel, did you tell your brother that he wasn't smart enough to go to school?" he asked in a dangerous voice.

"Maybe." Ryan didn't dare say no outright as his gaze shifted. "I was just trying to get back at him for taking my truck."

Atem sighed. "You don't say things like that to others. It's not nice. Don't ever call someone stupid again, understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." Ryan nodded.

A small hand touched Atem's arm, startling him as an image appeared in his head. Ryan outside the principal's office. "Woah…" he gasped, as the image disappeared.

"Atem?" Hali asked, concerned.

"I don't know where that image came from, but looks like someone's going to get in trouble." Atem looked over at his son.

"I haven't done anything yet!" Ryan protested.

"How did you see that?" Hali went over to the table, looking curiously at Atem's suddenly pale face.

"I-I don't know." Atem stammered, uncertainly.

"It was Sammie." Taylor informed him, taking a bite of her pancake.

"What?" Atem and Hali looked at her.

Taylor swallowed and looked up at her parents. "Sammie showed you. She's-what's it called? Psychy?"

"Psychic?" Atem exchanged looks with Hali, who shrugged. He looked back down at Sammie, whose blond hair was just a cloud on her head. "Were you trying to communicate with me, sweetie?"

 _Yes._ Came the response in Atem's head, making him gasp. Sammie stared at him intently.

"What's wrong?" Hali asked concerned.

"She spoke to me in my mind." Atem blinked in surprise. "And I thought we had enough issues of our kids keeping things with the twin connections."

"Maybe that's why she hasn't been talking. She prefers to use her ability. Is that right, sweetie?" Hali asked, touching Sammie's head.

 _Mommy!_ Sammie cried in Hali's mind, making her gasp in shock. Sammie held up her hands to be picked up.

"She just spoke to me." Hali looked at Atem.

"Join the club." Atem muttered with a grin.

Atem pulled into the parking lot in the van. "Here we are, guys. Everybody out of the pool."

"We're not in a pool, Daddy!" Taylor laughed, sending the twins giggling.

"It's official. You've made your first corny dad joke." Hali smirked as she got out of the van.

"I've been trying to avoid it for 6 years and finally did it." Atem rolled his eyes as he got out of the van.

Hali helped the kids out of the van and led them inside. They arrived at the classroom, where the teacher was waiting. "Hi, guys. Who are my new students?" the teacher asked, looking from one kid to the next.

"The boys are yours this year. You don't get the older girls until next year." Hali explained. "This is Ryan and Kyle. Boys, this is your teacher."

"Hi." Ryan and Kyle smiled shyly up at her.

"There's plenty of toys to play with if you want to before class starts." The teacher offered.

Ryan peered around the teacher and his eyes got huge at the collection of blocks. "I can play with _all_ those?" he asked in wonder. "That's more than I have!"

"Anything in the classroom that is a toy you are more than welcome to play with. But say good-bye to your mommy and daddy first." The teacher reminded them.

Ryan and Kyle quickly hugged their parents and ran off toward the blocks.

"I know it must be emotional to let your oldest go to school." The teacher smiled. "But they're in good hands."

"Thank you. I'll be picking the boys up after school." Hali gave the boys a wistful look before leading the kids after Atem. They ran into Yugi and Hailey coming in the school with Alisa and Matt. "Hey guys. Alisa, you excited for your first day?" Hali smiled down at the girl.

"Yeah! Mommy said they teach you lots of things!" Alisa gestured widely with her hands, grinning widely.

Atem laughed. "Well, you'll have to go and find out for yourself, Lisey."

"We'll see you later, okay?" Yugi asked. "Make sure you bring that sweetie pie over to see her Uncle Yugi."

"And bring the big boy over more often. I haven't seen him in a week."

Hailey laughed. "You were just over the other day."

"Really? He looks like it's been a week, he's getting so big." Atem chuckled, smiling down at his nephew. "You're going to be late for class if you don't get her there."

"See you later." Yugi and Hailey led Alisa down the hall as Atem and Hali left.

Yugi and Hailey arrived at the classroom. "Who might this be?" the teacher asked, smiling down at her.

"Alisa." Alisa smiled politely.

"She goes by Alisa, but if she really trusts you, she'll let you call her Lisey." Yugi explained.

"I'll keep that in mind. Say goodbye to your mommy and daddy and find something to play." The teacher told her.

Alisa hugged her parents and ran into the room to a playhouse set. "I'll pick her up after school." Hailey promised.

"See you then." The teacher smiled at the next family that arrived. "Hello, welcome."

Hailey and Yugi turned and found Luna and Joey with the twins. Luna was just starting to show with twins again. "Hey, sis." Hailey greeted, giving her a hug.

"Another set of twins?" The teacher sighed. "At least you two are fraternal."

Luke and Joanna said goodbye to their parents and ran inside. Luna and Joey left the school.

Hali arrived at the school to pick up the kids. "Hi, I'll let your boys know you're here." The teacher turned toward the interior of the classroom.

"Actually, the other two are busy so they asked me to pick them all up." Hali smiled.

"Sure, Ryan? Kyle? Alisa? Luke? Joanna?" the teacher called. "Your ride is here."

Kyle, Alisa, Luke, and Joanna ran over, backpacks on their back with choruses of "Hi, Mommy!" and "Hi, Hali!"

"Where's your brother?" Hali asked Kyle.

"At the blocks. He wants to stay forever." Kyle explained, giggling.

"You mind if I go talk to him?" Hali asked the teacher.

"Sure, I get this issue with one kid all the time. First day of school they don't want to leave all the toys because they think that they're not coming back. He'll get used to coming every day and he won't be as eager to stay." The teacher chuckled.

Hali went over to where Ryan was making a block tower. "Hey, little buddy. What are you doing?"

"Trying to make a tower bigger than Daddy." Ryan explained, stretching up to reach the top of the tower to place a block. He lost his balance and toppled into the blocks. "No! I worked all day on it!" Ryan complained, frustrated.

"Hey, Ryan? There's always tomorrow to build that tower." Hali pointed out.

Ryan looked over at her, his eyes huge. "I can come back tomorrow?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you're going to be coming here almost every day. And I'm sure nothing will happen to your building project when you are gone." She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "You willing to come home and give it a shot tomorrow?"

"Okay, Mommy." Ryan nodded. Hali got up and Ryan followed her after the kids.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Cake War

October 2011

The phone rang at the Wheeler house one morning in mid-October and a blond head poked up from a game of hide and seek, her small hand reaching for the phone. "Hello?" she asked, pretending to be like her mom.

"Is that you Joanna? Is your Dad home." Seto asked gently.

"Um, I dunno." Joanna put the phone down, accidentally hanging up on Seto. "Daddy!"

"Joanna, what's wrong? Were you on Daddy's phone?" Joey asked coming out of his hiding place.

Joanna giggled. "Found you Daddy!"

"Argh, you tricked me, Jo." Joey chuckled. "now where is daddy's phone?" he said tickling his daughter.

"It's there, Daddy!" she pointed at the table.

Picking his phone up, Joey's eyes widened. "Shoot, I missed a called from Kaiba. I better call back. I know how angry he can get." Joey said hitting redial.

Seto answered immediately. "Joey, what happened?"

"I'm really sorry Kaiba, my daughter must've hung up on you. What's up?" Joey asked.

"I was wondering if your family would want to come to the mansion for my birthday. No big deal, just a gathering."

"Oh that's really nice. Yeah sure when is it."

"You'll come up with something." Seto smirked and hung up.

"Well that was rude. Now I better tell Luna."

The day of the party arrived and Atem, Hali, and the kids arrived. Ishizu answered. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

"Good Afternoon Ishizu. Just to let you know Loretta and Marik should be here shortly.

"That's okay, you are the first ones here." Ishizu stepped aside to let them in.

"Oh I didn't realize we were so early. You better give Ishizu Seto's present." Atem chuckled.

"Hey, go give this to Seto." Hali handed it to Ryan.

Ryan ran off to find Seto. "You know he's going to look for the first 'Seto' he finds, right?" Atem asked, amused.

"Oops I forgot about that. Go to Mr. Kaiba, honey." Hali called to her son.

Ryan stopped in his tracks, looking around. "Where is he?" he asked, looking at Ishizu.

"It looks like he is talking to your dad outside."

Ryan ran outside to find Seto and his dad and found them talking. He yanked on Seto's jacket. "Mr. Kaia?"

"Hello Ryan, what have you got there?" Seto asked raising an eyebrow.

Ryan held up the picture for Seto to take. "For you."

"Well thank you Ryan. Hmm I wonder what it is." Seto smirked as he began to carefully tear at the paper. "Wow, how did you know I like Blue Eyes White Dragons?" Seto said ripping off the wrapping paper.

"Daddy said that it's a powerful monster but I dunno much about it." Ryan shuffled his feet. "He says I'm not old enough to learn."

Leaning down closer to the young boy Seto whispered "Come back to me when you are eight and I will teach you how to play. Maybe even make you better than your father." Kaiba smirked standing back up

"Kaiba, watch it." Atem warned. "And you couldn't beat me unless you cheated, remember?"

"Maybe I can't beat you, but with some good training maybe one day your son might."

Atem grinned. "Wouldn't that be the dream though? Having a great duelist for a son? Or daughter?"

"Well someone will have to take your place once you and Yugi are gone." Seto frowned slightly.

"Good job scaring him." Atem frowned as Ryan's lip quivered. "Daddy isn't going anywhere for a long time, buddy."

"I'm sorry Ryan. your father is right, he going to be around for a long time yet." Seto smiled.

"Still the rivalry, boys." Loretta said glaring at her brother as she walked over to them gently rubbing her bump.

Ishizu stepped to find them outside. "Hey, time for lunch if you want to eat it while it's warm."

"Thank you Ishizu. We will be right there." Seto said winking at his wife.

"Anything else you need to discuss? Because after lunch we'll have cake." Ishizu winked at Ryan.

"Cake!" Ryan ran inside.

"Its fine, I'm getting a bit hungry now anyway." Seto chuckled.

"Yeah you're almost as skinny as me." Atem dug his elbow into Seto's ribs. "Ryan!"

"Ow! Hey watch it Motou."

"Ryan!" Atem called after his son.

Ryan appeared at the door again. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Daddy!" Ryan protested, then gave a sigh. "Okay."

"Dont Daddy my Ryan Samuel Motou you know the rules" Atem said folding his arms across his chest

"Give the kid a break, Atem. It's not a big deal that he's excited about cake. We all were at that age." Seto chuckled.

"Maybe you were Kaiba, but I was raised differently, but your right I should be a little softer on him" Atem smiled

"Yeah, as someone who knows a tough father, he'll thank you later." With that statement, Seto went inside.

Snorting & then sighing at Seto's comment Atem followed him inside. Now that lunch was finished it was time for cake. "Happy Birthday to you." Ishizu started to sing as she came out of the kitchen with Seto's cake.

"Ya look like a monkey and ya smell like one too!" Joey and Josiah finished in harmony to much laughter.

"Watch it Wheeler! I didn't invite you and your brother to make fun of me." Seto snorted.

Ishizu began cutting the cake. "Kyle, would you be a gentleman and bring this to your mom?" she asked, handing Kyle the cake on a plate.

"Yes Mrs Kaiba" he said carefully taking the plate as he walked however he tripped over splattering the blue cake icing up Setos leg.

Seeing his son have his little accident Atem rushed over to his sons aid.

Everyone held their breath to see what Seto's response would be. Casually, Seto picked up a chunk of the cake Ishizu had just deposited in front of him. He smashed the cake in Atem's face with a smirk. "Might as well get revenge." he said in a cocky voice.

"What! Right you're on, Kaiba. I'm going to get you for that." Atem said, picking up his lump of cake and throwing it at Seto before dashing off.

Seto ducked and took off, his hand freshly loaded.

"Cake fight!" Ryan cried, throwing a glob of cake at Joey.

"You think you are so funny, watch this Ry. I'm gonna get your uncle." Joey said throwing a hand full of cake at Yugi.

Yugi got a faceful and glared at his friend, wiping frosting from his eyes. "Oh, you're on, pup!" he growled playfully, throwing his piece back.

"Hey Jo, heads up, bro." Joey called before creaming his brother in the face.

As chaos reigned around her and everyone was covered in cake, Ishizu shook her head. "Someone is being left out." She looked over to Loretta, who was surprisingly clean. Ishizu picked up some cake and smeared it over Loretta's baby bump, being careful to not hurt her. "There, that's better."

"Thanks Ishizu, but now unfortunately I have to get you back." Loretta smirked splatting the last bit of her cake into Ishizus face.

"Maybe your brother will notice what you've been hiding since Bakura tried to hurt us." Ishizu frowned as she wiped frosting from her eyes. Shelooked off in the direction where Seto and Atem had disappeared.

"He's been so preoccupied since that day so much so that we haven't even spoken." Loretta said sadly.

Atem and Seto returned, both a little out of breath. "Admit it, I had you." Atem insisted.

"No way Motou, I got you good." Seto panted.

Atem stopped as he spotted Loretta's cake spattered baby bump. "Is that-?" he asked, pointing.

"Yes Atem, it is what you think." Loretta said quite harshly.

Atem's face broke into a grin. "Wow, I'm going to be an uncle again."

"I thought you would have noticed sooner, but yes you are. Marik and I are going to find out what it is next month" Loretta smiled caressing her cake stained bump.

"Congrats." Atem smiled, hugging her.

"Thank you Atem, please don/t stress about Bakura anymore ok? He's gone and everyone is ok." Loretta said hugging him a bit tighter.

"I'm just glad you guys are back. Even seto."

"Thanks to me for having such a strong relationship with Marik." Loretta said poking her tongue out.

"if it wasn't for Seto I would be dead."

"Maybe you should apologize for pounding him with cake then." Loretta giggled.

"All is fair in a cake war." Atem grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Bonding Time

November 2011

Atem looked up as Hali entered the living room, Sammie on one arm, a diaper bag on the other and the kids in tow. "You leaving me?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No Atem, I'm not leaving you. Luna just messaged me and wants to have a girls day so I thought I would take the kids to get them out of your hair." Hali lied and giggled.

Oh good, I was wondering whether the begging needed to start." Atem smiled.

"Atem! Oh look, what a total surprise Loretta & Marik are here" Hali said feigning surprise & shaking her head at Atems statement

"Did you set this up?" Atem narrowed his eyes at his wife. "That my sister would just 'show' up as you were leaving? You must be desperate to get us together. You could have just told me the truth."

"No honey I had no idea she was coming." Hali blushed waving her hands in front of her face. "Come on, kids, lets go. We should let Daddy and Auntie Loretta catch up." Hali giggled nervously backing out the door.

"Has it really been that long?" Atem asked as he looked up at his sister.

"Nice to see you too, Pharaoh." Loretta teased with a giggle.

"How's your pregnancy going?" Atem gestured to her now very visible bump.

"Not bad, considering I'm due in four months." Loretta huffed.

"Come get your feet up. If you're anything like Hali, you're feet must be kiling you."

"Thanks, yea my feet are a little sore. It was worse with the twins."

Atem scooted over to give her room. "What are we going to do while she's 'having a girls day'?"

"You know that was a lie right?" Loretta said giving Atem a knowing look.

"Oh right, I didn't do the air quotes." Atem made air quotes, grinning. "When you showed up it was really fishy."

"Excuse me, am I not allowed to come and visit my only Brother?" Loretta said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him slightly.

"You are, but she doesn't have to lie about it. I may not have been born yesterday but I know when I'm being duped into something. She didn't need to go through all that effort to get us together."

"Maybe not, but all of your friends can see that you need a break. I know you love your family, Atem, but you and I both know that we need to spend some time together. You've been so wrapped up in this whole Bakura thing that I sometimes think I don't have a brother anymore" Loretta said sadly.

Atem looked down at his hands. "You don't understand how evil he is, Loretta. He almost destroyed the world years ago. It was only the efforts of my friends that helped me defeat him."

"I didn't have to be there to see how evil he was, look what he did to Marik." Loretta said, balling her fist. "Anyone that is evil enough to make someone as sweet as my husband go that crazy, I'd hate to see what else he capable of."

Atem looked up at her, eyes haunted. "He thought he got past that only to have it brought to the surface again in the worst possible way. Thinking he lost you. That's why I realized how much he loves you. That the idea of losing you drove the worst of him out of it. Reminds me of when I lost Yugi..."

"Im so sorry Atem, that must have been really hard for you. I've heard from the others about what happened that day and I wish I could've been there to help you." Loretta said placing her hand on his knee.

Atem gave her a weak smile. "I appreciate it. And I'm sorry for what Bakura did to you. Can we talk about something happier? This isn't helping my mood."

"It's not your fault, you did everything you could." Loretta smiled at her Brother and the giggled. "sure, sorry about that. So how are you liking Fatherhood?"

Atem grinned, enjoying the change of topic. "It's easier some days than others. Have I told you Sammie's psychic?"

"No, when did that happen?" Loretta said looking very surprised.

"At breakfast back in September. She touched me and I got an image in my head. It could only have come from her."

"Maybe she's picked something up from when you and Yugi were together."

"Maybe. That would explain it. We did have a connection. We have a sense for each other's emotions now but that's it."

"I really wish I could have seen you back then. You made some really great friends. I'm so proud of you Atem."

"Yeah, well, you being there would have been nice. I didn't know a thing about my Egypt connection other than there was one. I didn't mean Seth until I was going through my memories."

"I've heard about that too. Marik and I have been talking to Ishizu recently and she has filled me in on a lot of things that I never even knew." Loretta smiled.

"I wish I could have experienced the memory of you, not just remembered it. You know what I mean? My memories feel like I'm just remembering them rather than that I experienced them."

"I wish you could have been there too and remembered more of our childhood. Even though you were crown Prince you always made time for me some times to Fathers displeasure." Loretta giggled.

Atem smiled. "We were close?"

"We did everything together, even to the point of scaring the living Ra out of Mahad when he came looking for you."

"Maybe we can make new memories. Ones I'll remember fondly." Atem smiled. "Deal?"

"Deal. And you better not forget because now that back Im going to be keeping my sapphire eyes on you Atem Motou." Loretta giggled.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Bickering

November 2011

Once again, the gang found themselves having another birthday party, this time for the baby Seto had had with Rachelle. The baby's name had been kept a secret as well as anyone being able to see him. "Seems like Kaiba is ashamed of the baby, in my opinion." Joey commented as the maid let him, Luna, and the kids inside.

Coming to the door to relieve his maid of door duty, Seto overhears Joey's comment and glares coldly at him. "As far as your opinions go, Wheeler, it would be best if you kept it to yourself."

"Why else would you not let us see your kid if you weren't embarrassed by how he came to be?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"That is also none of your business, Wheeler. But for your information, I did it for Rachelle & her privacy." Seto snapped

"Soon, don't be so impatient."

"Wonder if he's got that awful haircut." Joey whispered to Luna, loud enough for Seto to hear.

"One more comment like that and you can leave Wheeler." Seto growled.

"Jeez, all right." Joey waved away the threat and plopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Don't push it Wheeler. I'm not in the mood for your nonsense." Seto huffed before walking away.

Once all the guests had arrived, Ishizu looked at Seto. "Shall we bring the guest of honor?"

"I will go and get them."

"When are we going to get the name?" Joey asked impatiently.

"Joey, would you shut up? We are going to get kicked out if you don't watch it." Luna scolded elbowing her husband in the ribs.

"Ow..." Joey grumbled, rubbing his side.

Walking down the stairs with Seto, her son in her arms, Rachelle smiled as she spotted Loretta & Ishizu who smiled back. "Thank you everyone for coming to my son's birthday, would you like me announce his name, Seto?" Rachelle asked.

"No, because you never told me." Seto scowled.

"Oh didn't I? Well then let me introduce you all to Riley Seto Kaiba." Rachelle said smiling at Riley.

"That's egotistical of you, Kaiba. Give him your middle name." Joey snorted.

"For your information, Rachelle named him. But that's rich coming from you who also has his son named after him." Seto smirked.

"At least it's not junior." Atem pointed out.

"Thinking of having a few more, eh Temmy?" Yugi smirked, elbowing Atem in the ribs.

"Oh no, don't get it into his head. I'm done having kids and looking forward to them giving me grandbabies." Hali laughed.

"Sorry Hali. Yeah I think Hailey feels the same after having Matthew." Yugi chuckled.

"Yeah the next one might tear me apart with how big they're getting." Hailey giggled.

"I don't even want to hear that, Hailey." Loretta giggled pointing to her bump.

"I'm sure that the baby will be a healthy size." Atem smiled at her.

"If it's anything like Marik, I'm kinda fearing the worst."

Atem paused a moment, then glanced at Sammie. "I need to change our little one."

"Did Sammie tell you?" Hali asked, amused.

"We can smell that she needs it." Seto made a face. "You won't catch me changing a diaper."

Atem picked up Sammie and smirked over his shoulder at his old rival. "It creates bonding between father and child. Isn't that right, Sammie?"

Sammie blew a mental raspberry in Seto's head.

"Normally it's like father like son, but in this instance it's like father like daughter." Hali giggled as Seto scowled.

Atem smirked wider and carried Sammie upstairs. "I guess that's the answer to my question." Hali chuckled.

"It's so nice seeing Atem so happy." Loretta smiled at Hali.

"Fatherhood suits him." Hali smiled back.

"I'm surprised he hasn't pulled his hair out with having five children though."

"He will probably go gray early from it." Hali laughed.

"Just like Father." Loretta giggled.

"More like Yugi's grandpa with the hair."

"Good point." Loretta nodded.

"Excuse me everyone, we are going to cut Riley's cake now. If everyone would like a piece." Rachelle announced.

Atem carried Sammie downstairs and sat down for cake. "Kaiba, speaking of diapers, it's a father's rite of passage to get peed on by his son." he smirked at Ryan.

"High five Daddy!" Ryan giggled.

"Eww no thanks." Seto said Turning his nose up at Atem's sentence.

"Shame, you won't be able to bond with your kids like we do because you're too snooty to change a diaper." Atm smirked, high fiving Ryan.

"Have it your own way Mutou, I'm too busy for that sort of stuff anyway. Don't forget I have a company to run. I will have plenty of time to spend with my son when he's older." Seto snapped.

"I have a company to help run and I don't waste the chance to spend time with my kids." Yugi pointed out.

"One difference, yours isn't worth multimillions." Seto snapped getting frustrated that he now had two Mutous on his case.

"Enough, boys." Ishizu said sharply when she saw Yugi open his mouth to argue. "The kdis don't need to see us arguing."

"You boys really need to start getting along, enough of the rivalry. This is a special day for Rachelle and it's going to get ruined with your arguing." Loretta said looking over at Rachelle.

"Good point, Loretta. You're family, remember? As much as you like it, your kids are related." Hali looked from Atem to Seto.

"Unfortunately Hali and Loretta are right. I'm sorry Atem, Im just a bit stressed today about all of this. I love Riley and my own son, but I still feel ashamed about what I have done." Seto said with a sigh dropping his head.

"We just need to work on being civil in front of the kids. Doesn't mean we have to give up the jabbing as long as we take it in jest." Atem pointed out.

"Yea your right, I'm sorry to you and Yugi. I think I need lighten up a bit more and make the most of the time I have with my family before I chase them away." Seto said with a dry chuckle.

"They're only little for so long and then you will have missed this time and they'll hate you for it." Joey piped up. "Physical abuse isn't the only thing you can do to the kid emotionally. Neglect them hurts just as much."

"I know that and that's what I mean. I would never do any to hurt my boys. Even I know that's wrong" Seto nodded.

"That's good to know." Ishizu gave him a tender kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Birthday Surprise

December 2011

Christmas was fast approaching but so was another special someone's birthday.

Sitting up in bed at night while Marik lay fast asleep Loretta sent a message to her Brother, Ishizu, Yugi and Kisara. "Bring your families around tomorrow afternoon for a surprise party for Marik."

The responses came back quickly, all agreeing. Marik gave a muffled snore but continued to sleep.

Marik woke up the next morning and sighed. "I have to work on my birthday? The worst luck." he groaned, heading for the shower.

Only partially asleep, due to being woken up by Mariks Alarm Loretta smiled to herself as she gently turned over "Your day will get better" Loretta thought to herself

Marik left the shower finally, towel drying his hair, a towel around his waist. Seeing his wife still asleep, he smiled. _I better not wake her up before I go. It might make me late._

Still pretending to be asleep, Loretta took in a deep breath smelling Marik's cologne as he dressed. _Mmm._

"I was wondering when you would notice," Loretta said as she turned over and looked up at Marik. "Happy Birthday." she giggled.

"You don't look that mischievous usually when you're really asleep. You looked like you were up to something." Marik turned to smirk at her.

"I just wanted to let you get to work without any distractions." Loretta smirked backed, flicking the blankets off her legs.

"And you lying there like a cat wasn't distracting?" Marik raised an eyebrow.

"Hey I need as much rest as I can get, because don't forget who's carrying your next child." Loretta said running her hand over her stomach.

"I will never forget that." Marik smiled, his eyes lingering on her stomach.

"It's not long now, only three more months." Loretta smiled. "You better get going to work or else you'll be late."

Marik gave a sigh, putting on his uniform. "You're right. There's still plenty of time for things later."

"I'm sorry you have to go to work on your birthday, but I have something planned for you that you are going to like." Loretta smirked aa she got up out of bed.

"It better not be a surprise party." Marik groaned.

"No, of course not. I guarantee you will like it." Loretta smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"I'm just hoping my birthday gets better. You're right, I need to get going." Marik said, seeing the alarm clock.

"Love you Marik, have a good day." Loretta said watching him walk out the door.

"Love you too." Marik called before getting in the car and drove away.

Marik was still unaware of the plans when he got off work. As he grabbed his stuff from his work locker, he got a text. 'Would you get me some underwear from the store? Thanks.'

At home after sending Marik a message to stall him off, Loretta went to the door to let Atem & Hali, Ishizu & Seto, Yugi & Hailey "Hey guys come in, ive stalled Marik for a while but he probably wont be long" Loretta said opening the door

"Oh good, where do you want us for when he arrives?"

"To his displeasure, we are going to have a surprise party. So once the car drives up the driveway we need to hide. Atem could you shut the curtains please?"

Atem went to the windows and shut the curtains quickly. "Now we just need to make sure the kids are quiet."

"We can shut the kids in Marik and Menkura's room with some toys until Marik gets home" Loretta giggled.

"Go with Loretta, kids." Hali encouraged.

"Come on you guys, this way. You all have to hide and keep quiet until Uncle Marik comes home for his birthday party." Loretta said as she led the kids up the hall.

"I can imagine Marik is not going to be happy." Atem chuckled.

"Yes he groaned at me this morning about not wanting a surprise party." Loretta said once she had shut the door to the kids room.

Atem heard a car door slam finally. "That must be him."

"Turn the lights off and everyone hide." Loretta whispered as she ducked down behind the kitchen bench.

Atem flipped the lights before hiding behind the coat tree. A key rattled in the lock before he door opened. "Loretta? What are all the lights out for?"

"1…2…3…SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Marik!" Everyone said on unison.

Marik glared as they appeared. "I said no surprise parties."

"I know, but I've had this planned for weeks. Lighten up, sweetheart." Loretta said as she walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

Marik sighed. "Do I have a choice?" he asked, giving her a wry look.

"Marik! You could always go back to work & i could enjoy your party." Loretta smirked.

"Catching kids shoplifting doesn't seem as appealing when you put it that way." Marik smirked.

"I didnt think so. Here have a drink." Loretta said hand him a glass of juice.

"Sure. Where's the kids?" Marik asked, looking around as he took the glass.

"Kids, Marika, Kura come see Daddy" Loretta called taking a drink for herself.

The kids ran out and the twins hugged their dad. "Daddy!"

"Hey don't forget to say Happy Birthday to your Dad." Loretta said smiling at her Son and Daughter.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" the twins chimed.

Hali spotted the dress Loretta was wearing. "I love that color on you, Loretta. Where did you get that dress?"

"I brought it a few weeks ago one day when I went to get Marik from work." Loretta said swishing her dress back and forth.

Hali smirked, catching on to the hint. "Do you have some news that it might reveal?"

"You will have to wait and find out." Loretta smirked.

Marik narrowed his eyes at his wife but then shrugged, deciding not to argue. "As long as I get to find out what you're hiding eventually."

"Is everyone ready for Cake?" Loretta said changing the subject as she dashed to the kitchen.

"She's up to something, I can tell." Marik looked at Hali.

"Agreed but just don't push it. You know how hormonal a pregnant women can be." Hali smiled at him.

"Yeah, I've had experience with it." Marik replied wryly.

Coming out of the kitchen with a seemingly plain chocolate cake, Loretta started singing. "Happy Birthday to you".

The others joined in as Loretta set it before Marik. "It looks delicious." Marik smiled at her.

"Would you like to do the honors, Marik?" Loretta smirked, handing him a big knife.

"After the year he had, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Seto gave Marik a wary eye.

"Seto, sush." Ishizu scold elbowing her husband in the ribs

"It's okay, we all have a past." Marik then gave a smirk as he took the knife from Loretta.. "And didn't someone teach you not to taunt someone with a knife?"

"Yes good point, sorry Marik." Seto nodded.

"Now before you cut the cake Marik, I have a surprise for you. I'm sorry for being so secretive, but you will find out why once you take out the first slice." Loretta smirked.

Marik sliced the cake and lifted the first slice, revealing a strawberry cake underneath the icing. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked, looking up at Loretta after he set the cake on a plate.

"It sure is. I went and had a scan done when you were at work last month and we are having another girl." Loretta smiled as happy tears came to her eyes.

"Wow, that's great." Marik hugged her.

Atem leaned over, whispering to Yugi loud enough for them all to hear, "Wonder if he remembered how it's going to be when his daughters are teens." Both of them snickered.

Clearing her throat Loretta glared at her brother and Yugi. "Excuse me you two, you're the person who also has three girls, Atem."

Atem smirked. "Yes, and I have a plan for when they become teens."

"Oh I bet you do." Loretta giggled rolling her eyes.

"It would be premeditated if I told you and had to do something so I better keep it to myself."

"Atem, whatever you are thinking you better keep it to yourself. If I know you as well as I do." Hali said as both she and Loretta glared at him.

"I just know what it's like to be a boy. And remember you were a teen when you had the boys." Atem reminded her.

"Believe me, that was a day I won't forget." Hali giggled.

"Watch him Hali, surprisingly enough it was him that came up with all the sneaky plans to hide from our father when we were kids." Loretta said, gently nudging Hali with her elbow and giggling.

Marik dressed for bed, slipping on a pair of lavender cotton boxers. As he slipped into bed, he picked up the book he was reading.

Pretending that she was having shower so Marik wouldn't get suspicious Loretta, found her little lacy nighty that she had been saving for a special occasion. "I hope Marik likes this, I wish I wasn't as pregnant." Loretta muttered to herself.

Marik continued to read, turning the page as he reached the end of the page he was on.

Still in the bathroom, Loretta was still complaining to herself. "I knew this was a bad idea, I knew I should have worn this on our honeymoon." she sighed loudly.

Marik set aside the book, concerned at the length of time Loretta was taking. "Honey, something wrong?"

"I will be out in a minute!" she said accidently snapping at him.

Marik raised an eyebrow at this, but sighed softly, returning to his book.

 _Why did I do that? It's not his fault. I'm just going to end up ruining his birthday._ Loretta thought to herself trying to hold back a sob.

Marik continued to wait, biting back his concern.

"Oh well, here it goes. I hope he likes this." Loretta said as she took one final look in the mirror before slowly opening the bathroom door.

Marik looked up as he heard the door open and his mouth drops open.

"I'm sorry I'm not as beautiful as when we first met Marik. I was going to wear this for our honeymoon." Loretta said as she looked at Marik for a split second then dropped her eyes to the floor.

Marik got out of bed and went over to her, tilting her chin up with a finger. "And why wouldn't you look more beautiful now?" he asked softly.

"For a start, I'm six months pregnant and I'm fat." Loretta explained keep her eyes to the floor.

"Look at me, Loretta." Marik ordered softly.

Slowly looking up at her husband, Loretta sniffed. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday." she whispered, looking at him with watery eyes.

"You're not ruining it. In fact, if you looked down again, you would notice that your little 'outfit' has helped." Marik's mouth quirked up.

"I'm sorry for being so moody. Marik, what are you...oh." Loretta said as she gave him a hug looking down out of the corner of her eye. "...You naughty boy."

"Now which are you, the pot or the kettle?" Marik's lavender eyes twinkled.

"Excuse me?" Loretta asked, cocking an eyebrow at her husband strange expression.

"You're dressed, and I use that word loosely, in this," Marik tooks a handful of her skirt. "And you call me naughty? It just means that you're calling me a name that would apply to you as well."

"Ok I understand that now It's a strange saying, but your choice of nightwear isn't helping me either." Loretta giggled pinging the top band of his boxers.

"Well, let me show you how beautiful I think you are." Marik murmured, taking her hand. He guided her toward the bed.

"We better be careful of the baby." Loretta said as she sat down on the bed caressing her rounded stomach.

Marik joined her on the bed, being careful as he made love to her.

"Happy Birthday Marik and thank you for cheering me up." Loretta whispered in Marik's ear as he kissed her.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Musings

December 2012

New Year's Eve arrived and the group met at the mansion to ring in the new year. Luna was close to her due date and very uncomfortable. "Hey, babe, you okay?" Joey asked, as she rubbed her belly.

"Yeah, just uncomfortable." Luna gave him a smile. "Don't worry about me."

"Never going to happen." Joey gave her temple a kiss. "But let me know if those two are coming, okay? I don't want you to give birth at the mansion."

"Okay." Luna nodded.

Luna became increasingly uncomfortable as the evening wore on and finally she had to admit to herself and the others that she was in labor. "Guys, I think there's going to be more than fireworks tonight." She panted after a particularly painful contraction.

"We better get you to the hospital." Joey said at once, jumping to his feet. "Hali, will you run back to our house and get her bag? Hailey, go run to get my car."

A hand tapped on Joey's shoulder and Joey looked over. Seto was handing him a set of keys. "What's this about?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow, as the women ran to do what he asked.

"This will get you there faster. Don't worry, it's not a sports car. Just have the seat cleaned before you return it." Seto instructed, dropping the keys onto his palm.

"Thanks, Kaibba." Joey helped Luna out to the SUV that Seto had given the keys for. He helped her inside and drove her to the hospital.

The group arrived ten minutes later, except for Ishizu. "How is she?" Hali asked Joey.

"She's progressing just fine. The doc said she might have the first babies of the new year." Joey grinned.

A nurse poked her head out of the room. "Mr. Wheeler, your wife is asking for you."

"Gotta go." Joey headed for the door.

"Give her a kiss for us." Hailey smiled.

"Will do." Joey went inside.

Midnight passed before Joey finally emerged, looking pale and exhausted but happy. "Well?" Lena asked impatiently.

"Two healthy babies. Leah and Jacob. Jacob was born before midnight and Leah was born after, actually." Joey chuckled.

"They've got two different birth dates?" Atem asked, surprised.

"More like they were born on a different year as well." Hailey giggled.

"Can we come in and see them?" Hali asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, Luna's just resting." Joey led them inside where Luna was asleep and two baby warmers were beside the bed.

The group went over to the baby warmers. "Aw, they're adorable." Hali smiled, looking down at the twins. Both babies had tufts of blond hair poking out from under their color coded hats.

"Yeah, Leah, the one on the left, looks just like her mother." Joey replied proudly.

"Unfortunately, the boy looks like you." Josiah teased, giving Joey a smirk.

"You do realize you look a lot like me, bro?" Joey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I just had to tease ya." Josiah grinned.

"Would you boys shut up so I can sleep?" Luna grumbled from the bed.

Joey went to Luna's side and gave her temple a kiss. "Sorry, babe. We were just admiring the babies."

"Sounded more like you were teasing each other." Luna grumbled, looking up at him.

"Just brotherly affection." Joey dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "You get some sleep, we'll be quiet now."

"Good." Luna yawned and quickly fell asleep.

Luna and the twins were released from the hospital the next day. Joey picked her up and drove her home, where the group was waiting with Luke and Joanna. "Can I see my sister?" Joanna asked, excitedly.

"You have to speak quietly, Jo. You'll wake them." Joey advised, setting the baby seats on the couch. "Come have a look."

Luke and Joanna got up on the couch and looked down on their siblings. "Ooooh, she's pretty, Daddy." Joanna whispered.

"She looks like you and your Mom." Joey said proudly. "I have beautiful girls and handsome boys."

"I'm not just handsome. I'm ruggedly handsome." Luke said proudly with a smirk.

Joey laughed quietly and Atem poked him in the ribs. "Yeah, he's acting more like you every day."

"True, I don't know if that's always a good or a bad thing." Joey snickered.

"True, Ryan takes my mischievous streak and does it tenfold." Atem grinned.

"And Alisa's shy like me." Yugi chuckled.

"We have a lot of twins." Loretta noted, glancing at her own twins.

"Yeah, we must have twins in our family." Atem chuckled. "Hali definitely has, but we must have as well."

"Maybe further back than we know." Loretta mused. She touched her baby bump. "I'm just glad I'm having one this time."

"Yeah, doing twins back to back is a pain in the butt." Hali grumbled. "But I wouldn't change it."

"Me neither. It's definitely worth all the pain and heartache they cause." Luna smiled, seeing her oldest interact with their baby brother and sister.

The others nodded and murmured in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Scavenger Hunt

February 2012

Valentine's Day arrived and Hali was making dinner for the kids when the doorbell rang. "Hm, I wonder who that is..." she asked, then looked at Ryan. "Were you expecting a friend?"

"No mommy." Ryan said shaking his head.

"I'll be right back. No funny business." Hali gave Ryan a look and headed to the front door. She opened it and found a delivery guy with a clipboard. "Yes?"

"Hi are you Hali Motou? I have a special delivery for you." the boy smiled handing her the clipboard.

"I wasn't expecting a delivery." Hali took the clipboard and signed it. "What could it be?"

Rushing out to his van and then coming back, the young delivery boy had a very large brown bear on his back, a large bunch of roses in one arm and a heart shaped box of chocolates in the other. "Happy Valentines day, ma'am." he said, handing her the gifts.

"Wow, that's..." Hali was at a loss of words as she took the gifts. "Thanks." Once the boys had left, she carried the gifts inside. "Atem, was this your doing?" she wondered out loud.

"Wow, where did you get that big teddy from Mommy?" Ryan asked rushing back to his mother after hearing the door close.

"I think your dad had them delivered. Isn't it huge?" Hali grinned, setting the bear on the couch. "I think it's bigger than you, Ry."

"Ooh ooh!" Ryan said jumping up and down. "I can hear Daddy's car coming."

Hali heard a car door shut in the driveway and Hali said quickly to the kids. "Go to your rooms, quick. I'm sure you don't want to see me kiss Daddy, right?"

"Eww yucky, come on Kyle let's get out of here." Ryan said taking his brother's hand.

Coming to the door and opening it, Atem smirked when he saw his wife. "I see you got the gifts I sent you." he said purposefully undoing the top buttons of his shirt.

"While I appreciate that, the kids are home." Hali pointed out, giving him a kiss. "I promise if you will wait until after they are in bed, I will show you how much I appreciate the gifts."

"Well while they aren't here right at the moment, let me show you how much I love you." Atem said as he pulled Hali in close to his chest and kissed her passionately.

Hali kissed him back, then paused. "We'll have to move this to our room. I can't guarantee how much privacy we will have."

Sniffing the air, Atem smiled as his stomach growled. "I think it may have to wait." He chuckled.

Meanwhile two blocks over, Yugi was setting up a big surprise for Hailey who had been out grocery shopping with the kids. "I hope she likes this." he said as he finished dropping the last few rose petals on the floor.

Hailey arrived home from the shopping trip and put away the groceries. "Yugi? Alisa? Where are you?"

"Surprise, Happy Valentine's day!" Yugi & Alisa chimed, coming out from behind the door frame.

"Aw, thanks, you two. Is that card for me?" Hailey asked, taking the card Alisa held out for her. She read the inside of the card. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you Hailey." Yugi smirked as he walked up to his wife and kissed her. "Here take a seat, you must be exhausted."

"Yeah, I am. Had to get diapers for Matt." Hailey sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"Dinner will be ready in just a minute. Would you like a glass of sparkling grape juice while you wait?" Yugi asked holding up the bottle.

"Oh that sounds lovely. Do you want some, Alisa?"

"Yes please Mommy. But not too much."

Hailey took the glass of grape juice Yugi had poured her. Once Alisa had a cup she clinked hers with the girl's. "Cheers."

"Aww my girls." Yugi said as he put his glass down and began to massage Hailey's shoulders.

"That feels really good." Hailey sighed, closing her eyes.

"You deserve the best, Hailey. I love you so much." Yugi whispered in her ear before letting go of her shoulders and sneaking off to the bedroom.

Haliey opened her eyes and looked down at Alisa. "Where did your dad go?"

Shrugging, Alisa giggled at her mother and went back to her juice.

"Hailey, are your eyes still closed? Can you close them please if they aren't." Yugi called sneaking, back into the lounge with something behind his back.

Hailey closed her eyes. "They're closed."

Yugi snuck into the lounge with a bunch of roses in his arms. "Open your eyes beautiful." He said as he sat down next to her on the couch.

Hailey opened her eyes and saw the roses. "They're beautiful."

"I love you Hailey. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart."

Hailey kissed him. "Thank you." she whispered.

"Hey we better have dinner before it's ruined." Yugi smiled.

"Sounds great." Hailey smiled.

Marik finished the touches on his surprise for Loretta and tucked the kids to bed. He waited, a small smile on his face. "I hope you like this Valentine's Day, sweetie." he said quietly.

Walking around the shop with Ishizu, Loretta stood rubbing her sore back. "Hey Ishizu my back is getting pretty sore."

"Here, we can sit down for a bit." Ishizu found a bench and sat down with her. She checked her phone and pulled an envelope out of her pocket. "I have something to give you."

"Thanks so much. I think this girl is going to be bigger than the twins." Loretta giggled nervously. "What is that Ishizu?"

"Just open it." Ishizu smiled mysteriously.

Opening the envelope, Loretta read the note that was inside. "What is this about, Ishizu?" Loretta asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Marik set this up and recruited me to give you the first clue. It's what's called a scavenger hunt. That's a clue where to go next and you'll find another clue at the next place. It'll lead you to a final place so don't worry about just wandering in circles."

Giggling at Ishizu's statement, Loretta smiled. "Can you help me with this first one, where do I have to go."

Ishizu took the envelope and read the note, having no knowledge of what it said prior to giving it. "'Go to the place where we first met.'"

"Oh I know that place. It's the mall. It's where I accidently ran into Marik when running away from Duke." Loretta frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just bad memories. Sorry Ishizu."

"They can't all be bad. You met my brother." Ishizu pointed out.

"'Im so glad I did and he's been really good to me ever since. Now this young lady is due to come along." Loretta smiled.

"Well, we better get going if we're going to do this." Ishizu stood up. "Ready?"

"Yup lead the way." Loretta nodded steadily standing up.

Ishizu drove them to the mall and got out. "Where did you meet exactly? I'd assume that it would be there."

"Yea right in the door way I quite literally ran into him."

"Well, go look. I bet you'd find something there."

"If I was Marik where would I look for a clue?" Loretta said to herself as she looked around and spotted a familiar envelope. "Found it, Ishizu. What does this one say?"

"The next clue can be found where the trees are shady and the grass is comfortable for a picnic." Ishizu read aloud. "Any ideas?"

"Wow he's getting better with these. Um...oh Domino park, we went there on our first date" Loretta smiled & sighed happily.

"This is really fun, maybe I should think of some places for Marik to go next year." Loretta giggled.

Ishizu giggled as she started the car. She drove to the park and got out. "Where would the clue be, Loretta?"

"Well Marik's clue said something about trees, so it must be in a tree somewhere. I'm sure we sat under a tree talking, but I'm not sure which one now." Loretta frowned as she looked around.

"Well, does anything look familiar? What about that one over there with something white poking out?" Ishizu pointed to a nearby tree with a white corner sticking out.

"We were on a seat under a tree. Oh hey your right, good spotting Ishizu." Loretta said as she grabbed the envelope out of the tree and handed it back to Ishizu.

"Go to the place where I was on my knee." Ishizu replied, reading the card.

"Tha'ts easy thats where my brother and Yugi used to live. Marik proposed to me there on my birthday."

"Well, that's the next stop." Ishizu led her to the car.

"Oh boy, Marik certainly has me going all over the place today." Loretta huffed gently rubbing her stomach.

Ishizu drove Loretta to the game shop and the younger woman let them in. Solomon was at the front counter and smiled at the sight of them. "I'm assuming you are here for this?" he asked, holding up the envelope like a card.

"Thank you. I don't know how many more of these there is either." Loretta giggled.

"I'm sure this will give you a clue as to how many." Solomon handed the envelope over.

"Go to where Marika and Menkura were born...That's an easy one too. That's the hospital. But where in Ra's name am I going to find a clue in that big building?" Loretta sighed.

"I'm sure it could be found where they were born. The Labor and Delivery ward." Ishizu smiled. "Might as well go and talk to a nurse there."

"Good idea. I'm glad I have you with me Ishizu."

"Seto is away again and he made it up to me yesterday. So I have nothing to do but help you." Ishizu smiled. "Wish Seto was this creative."

"I'm sure he will settle down a bit as he gets older. How long is he away for? If you ever want to come and see Marik and I you are more than welcome to. You are his sister after all." Loretta smiled.

"Thanks, that's great." Ishizu smiled. She drove them to the hospital and led her up to the maternity ward.

The nurse at the desk looked up. "Ah, Mrs. Ishtar. I have something for you." she held out an envelope.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought, thank you. Do you want to read this last one Ishizu?" Loretta nodded to the nurse before walking away.

"The last clue is in the place where your heart is." Ishizu read, upon taking the card.

"Aww Marik, this must be the last card then so our final place is home." Loretta smiled relieved all this running around was finally over.

Ishizu drove her home. "Good luck." she smiled, stopping in front of the house.

"Thank you so much for taking me everywhere today Ishizu. I really apperciate it." Loretta smiled, hugging Ishizu.

"You're welcome." Ishizu hugged her back.

As Loretta entered the house, she found the living room was only illuminated by candles everywhere, revealing a trail of roses disappearing up the stairs.

"Marik, I'm home! I wonder where these lead to." Loretta smirked as she followed the rose petal trail.

When she reached the end of the trail, she found herself in their bedroom. Marik was stretched out widthwise on the bed, in nothing but a pair of black boxers, a rose in his mouth.

"W-wow Marik, y-you did all this for me?" Loretta stuttered being lost for words.

Marik removed the rose from his mouth. "I thought you would enjoy the game." he smirked.

"You really know how to wear a girl out. I did enjoy it, but please don't do it again when I'm pregnant." Loretta pouted plopping down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I just thought it would be romantic."

"It's ok. I love that you put so much effort into giving me such a beautiful surprise." Loretta smiled up at him.

"Since you are so close to your due date, I'll have to settle for just a kiss." Marik smirked as he lowered his head to hers for a kiss.

"I really don't want to go into labor early, but then again this little girl is getting awfully big." Loretta smirked back as she reached up pulling Marik down into a passionate kiss.

Marik smirked as he pulled away after a bit. "Sorry, I'll have to make it up to you after the baby's born and you've recovered."

"Yes, and you better use protection this time." Loretta teased pulling him back down into another kiss.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Health Scare

March 2012

Marik packed a bag of things for the kids to do at the park, their destination for the day. "Loretta, you ready to go?"

"Yup, ready when you are." Loretta smiled kissing his cheek.

Marik picked up the bag and headed to the hall. "Kura, Marika, you ready to go to the park?" he called down the hall.

"We're ready to go Daddy." the twins chimed, running towards their father.

"I'll be there in a minute Marik, I just need a drink." Loretta called, trying to hide the pain she was starting to feel.

Marik ruffled Menkaura's hair as they reached him. "What's keeping your mom?"

"Dad, stop it." Menkura complained.

"Mummy said she was having a drink." Marika explained.

"Go tell her to hurry up." Marik instructed. "We want to get there before it fills up."

"No way, I'm not telling Mummy to hurry. She will growl at me." Marika said backing away from her father.

"That's something I can teach you, son. When women are going to have a baby, they are more emotional than usual." Marik explained.

"When is Mommy going to have our sister?"

"It'll still be a while." Marik assured him.

"Oh ok." Kura smiled at his Father.

"Hurry up Daddy, I wanna go to the park." Marika complained.

"Loretta, the kids are anxious to get going." Marik called to the kitchen.

Following her husband to the car and carefully getting in, she trying not to cringe from the pain in front of Marik. Loretta turned around to the twins in the back seat. "What do you two want to do at the park today?"

"Swing!" the twins cried in unison.

"Thats a good idea. Maybe we should try and get daddy on them too." Loretta smirked at Marik as he got into the car.

Marik drove to the park and got out, calling after the retreating twins. "Don't get out of our sight, you two."

"No daddy, we won't." they chimed running towards the playground.

Marik invited Loretta to sit on the park bench with him and watched the twins swing to their hearts desire. He finally noticed her wince in pain. "Something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's fine Marik. I'm not due for another two weeks yet." Loretta lied.

"You would tell me if there's something to worry about?" Marik asked.

"Of course I would. But at the moment there is nothing to w...ow! I'm fine, I'm fine." Loretta said as she panted to help the pain.

"No you are not." Marik said firmly.

"I'm fine Marik. I assure you, it was just a big kick. She pushed her heel into my ribs."

"You are a terrible liar."

Feeling offended by Marik's comment Loretta stood up. "I told you I was fine. If you don't believe your own wife, well that's up to you" Loretta snapped as she started to walk off.

Marik got up and went to her, touching her arm. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"Im sorry for snapping at you Marik. I know you are only looking out for me like a good husband should." Loretta smiled as tears formed in her eyes. "But you need to believe me when I say I'm...Ow!" Loretta winced dropping to her knees in pain and holding her stomach.

"Loretta?" Marik looked alarmed as he knelt beside her. "I need to get you to the hospital."

Running over from the playground, Menkura looked at his father in concern. "What's wrong with Mommy."

"She's having the baby so I need to drop you off at your aunt's house before I take her to the hospital."

"Marik...My stomach is sore, please hurry."

Marik led the kids to the car, still carrying Loretta. He got them in the car and drove to the hospital, calling everyone. "Meet me at the hospital, Loretta's having the baby."

Hanging up from the call, Atem grabbed his car keys in a panic. "Hali, I need to go." he called rushing out the door.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Hali rushed to the door, calling after him.

"Loretta's having her baby and Marik sounded really worried. I have to get to the hospital to be there for my sister." he called back after stopping to take a breath before getting into the car.

"Okay, call me when you know something." Hali gave him a worried look as he drove away.

Back at the hospital, Marik was pacing back and forth in front of Loretta's room as he listened to her screaming in pain. "Come on you guys, where is everyone?" Marik muttered to himself.

Atem arrived, panting. "How is she?" he asked, anxiously.

"Finally...I don't know, she's been screaming for the past hour and I'm getting really worried." Marik sighed.

"She'll be fine, I'm sure. She's done this before." Atem glanced worriedly at the door despite his words of reassurance.

"Yea your right. But this baby seem's to be different than the first two. She's been a lot more emotional and has been complaining of a sore back a lot more." Marik said dropping down onto the seat behind him.

"Sorry Atem, I'm just not in the mood right now. I'm really concerned about Loretta. I knew I should have gotten her to the hospital sooner, but she was so adamant that she was ok."

"Stubbornness runs in the family." Atem nodded bleakly.

Marik did a dry chuckle and then nodded in agreement as another very loud blood curdling scream was heard from Loretta, making Marik cringe.

Atem winced too. "She sound terrible in there."

"I cant imagine what she's going through. Please be ok, Loretta." Marik said as he closed his eyes and dropped his head.

"Me neither." Atem looked at the door, terrified.

"I almost wish this wasn't happening to her. I feel horrible listening to her screaming like that."

"I told you it would be risky to not take precautions." Atem looked over at him.

"Why is it any of your business anyway, Pharaoh? She's my wife now and what we do is my business, not yours." Marik snapped glaring at Atem.

"It's your fault she's screaming like that." Atem replied coldly, his temper rising.

"And how did I know this was going to happen? I didn't so get over yourself, your highness." Marik snarled, turning his head in disgust.

"Any time you have sex you risk this happening. Did you sleep through sex ed?" Atem asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you remember, which you probably don't because you didn't even remember your own twin sister, you would know they don't teach that sort of thing in Egypt." Marik snapped, balling his fists.

"How else would we have babies? You'd have to be an idiot not to figure it out. Especially given that you had already did it before."

"You know what? I'm getting sick of you being such a jerk to both Loretta and I. No wonder she wanted to marry me to get away from you."

"She wanted to marry you because she loves you." Atem pointed out. "Why she would with those anger issues, I don't know."

"Its not me with the Issues Pharaoh, it's you! But then again if you hadn't been so overprotective, overpowering attitude with her in the first place, she would have never met me, so I should thank you." Marik jeered poking his tongue out.

"Gentlemen!" a nurse barked, coming out of the room. "If you are going to argue out here, please take it elsewhere. We're about to take a patient to surgery."

"What? What is wrong with my wife? Is she ok?" Marik exclaimed snapping out of his argument with Atem.

"She's bleeding heavily and we are having trouble getting it to stop. We are taking her to the OR in case we need to use surgical means to stop it."

"Oh no, what have I done? This is all my fault and now I'm going to lose the love of my life. How is the baby, is she ok?" Marik asked through a sob.

"The baby is healthy. Now I must go." The nurse turned as a goup of nurses hurried out, wheeling Loretta down the hall.

"Thats good to hear, thank you." Marik nodded. "Atem, please forgive me for what I said to you. I've been so stressed about poor Loretta and now I'm going to lose her." Marik said walking over to Atem and putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You said a lot of hurtful things." Atem shrugged off his hand.

"I told you I was sorry, but you said things that hurt me too." Marik said coldly as his temper started to rise again.

"At least I didn't say your sister married Kaiba to spite you." Atem snapped, his temper rising again.

"How dare you say that! You leave my sister out of this! This is about you and your problems!" Marik said, poking Atem hard in the chest.

"Then leave my sister out of any problems you have with me." Atem snarled, poking Marik in the chest as well.

"I'm only trying to protect my WIFE from her jerk of a Brother."

"Maybe she needs to be protected from the sex fiend that is determined to kill her by getting her pregnant." Atem growled, his eyes narrowed.

"Take that back! You know full well I never wanted anything like this to happen to Loretta. I love her and don't forget it was me who protected her and cared for her in her time of need when Duke betrayed her!" Marik growled narrowing his eyes back at Atem.

"Duke wouldn't have hurt her like that, I bet. He wouldn't have been so eager to have sex that he would risk her life. I wish she had chosen him with how much you've hurt her. First the whole Bakura thing and now this." Atem said resentfully.

"Yea and I feel sorry for her that she has someone like you for a brother. Brothers are meant to look after their sisters, not be assholes to them. If you don't like me Atem, then get lost!" Marik snarled as he stormed off.

Atem stormed after him, grabbing his arm. "I am not leaving my sister or my niece."

"Just piss off & leave Loretta and my children alone." Marik growled as he swung his arm to punch Atem in the face until he felt someone grab his arm.

"That's enough you two. You are brother-in-laws and should be supporting one another while Loretta is in such a dire situation." Ishizu growled glaring at both Atem and Marik.

"Im sorry sister, you are right. I'm just really worried about Loretta."

"Truce?" Atem asked, meeting Marik's eyes.

"Ok, truce. And I'm sorry for what I said to you, Atem." Marik smiled weakly.

"I only said those things because I was worried about her and wanted to hurt you as badly as you were hurting me." Atem replied sheepishly.

"I felt the same way towards you but as I said I never meant for any of this to happen. And I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I lost Loretta due to something like this. I love her, Atem. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

"I know you do and despite what I said, I know you're what's best for her." Atem gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Atem. That means a lot coming from you." Marik said giving him a smile back.

Loretta was placed into a private room after surgery and the recovery and Marik and Atem were finally allowed to see her. "How bad was it?" Atem asked the nurse quietly.

The nurse checked the chart. "She had to have a hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. But without any complications, she'll be just fine."

"My poor beautiful Loretta. I'm sad to hear that because I would have liked to have tried for another son. But I'm glad she's going to be ok." Marik whispered.

"The kids you have now could always give you grandsons." Atem pointed out.

"Of course you are right but it's not the same." Marik sighed.

"At least you won't have to worry about her health if you get grandsons." Atem reminded him.

"Then I will have my daughter to worry about which will be more stressful."

"You can't control the women in your lives. Believe me, I've tried and almost got Duke as a relative."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Marik chuckled. "But we better be quiet now so we don't wake Loretta, she needs her rest."

"Good point." Atem chuckled quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Worse Late than Never

August 2012

Ishizu readied herself for bed, sleeping alone as usual with Seto on a business trip. Her belly was very large with the child that had been on her mind a lot lately. She smiled, thinking of the moment she told Seto...

June 2012

After coming home one evening after a long day at work, Seto walked into the kitchen to see Ishizu slaving over a hot pot. "Mmm, something smells nice." Seto said trying to hug her from behind but finding he couldn't quiet put his arms around her.

Ishizu stiffened at his touch. "Hi, sexy." she shifted out of his hug to turn and smile at him. "How was work?"

"Exhausting, but I'm glad I'm finally home with my beautiful wife. Who looks like she has been hiding something from me." Seto smirked running his fingers over her stomach.

"I don't know what you mean." Ishizu replied calmly, resisting the urge to push his hand away. SHe knew that would only make him more suspicious.

"You can't hide anything from me Mrs. Kaiba..." Seto purred in her ear.

"Well, I seem to have done it well so far since it took you seven months to figure it out." Ishizu smirked.

"W-wow, are you really seven months? I'm sorry I didn't notice Ishizu. I'e been so busy with work." Seto frowned.

"Yeah, and you'll be annoyed to know it's a girl." Ishizu smiled wider.

"Why would I be annoyed? I have two wonderful sons."

"You haven't thought of what having a girl means? Teenage boys."

"I think I will have to worry about my sons before my daughter. If they grow up looking as handsome as their father, I will have a lot of trouble on my hands." Seto chuckled.

"Ladies men of course." Ishizu giggled. Then she touched her belly, with a smile. "She kicked, you want to feel?"

"Sure, I would love to feel my daughter kicking." Seto smiled placing his hand on Ishizu's belly.

"Feel that?" Ishizu asked, looking up at him. "That's her."

"I cant wait to meet you." Seto whispered as he looked down at Ishizu and kissed her forehead.

August 2012

Ishizu was brought back to the present when a sharp pain hit her belly, making her groan _. Is it time?_ she thought, worried.

Picking up the phone, Seto called Ishizu. "I hope its not too late."

Ishizu reached for the phone as the pain eased off. "Hello?"

"Hey honey, I just thought I would give you a call before I went to bed. How are you feeling?"

"Just fine, Seto. I'm holding down the fort here."

"That's good to hear. If everything goes well I should be home in the next couple of days."

"That's good, can't wait to see you then." Ishizu managed a smile.

"Ishizu, are you sure you're ok? I know you are close to your due date." Seto asked, concern growing in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's just the baby kick-" Ishizu let out a groan as another pain hit her, unable to keep from Seto hearing it over the phone.

"Ishizu? Are you okay? Say something." Seto sounded urgent even through the phone line.

Ishizu felt wetness seep into her pants and realized that her water had broken. "Seto, I think I'm in labor." She panted.

"I'll be home as soon as the jet can get me there." Seto promised. "Call Marik until I get there."

Ishizu hung up with Seto and called Marik, who rushed her to the hospital.

Seto arrived at the hospital and found Marik outside the room where Ishizu was. He looked pissed. "I missed it, didn't I?" he sighed.

"Yes, and your wife isn't happy." Marik glared at his brother-in-law.

"I can't help that I have a business to run. I have multiple priorities between my family and my company." Seto pointed out.

"You seem to put your company first, Seto. It might cost you your family if you're not careful." Marik stepped aside to let Seto in the room.

Seto entered the room and found Ishizu was awake and glaring at him. "I'm sorry I didn't show up in time. I tried to get here as soon as possible."

"You knew I was close to my due date, yet you still left." Ishizu folded her arms across her chest.

"What can I do to make up to you?" Seto asked with a sigh.

"Start coming home at a more reasonable time. Spend more time with your kids." Ishizu looked toward the baby warmer beside the bed. "Your daughter should know her father."

Seto went over to his daughter and looked down with a smile. The baby had dark hair and was sleeping. "She's beautiful. You're right, Ishizu. I need to make my family a bigger priority."

"Good, but I'll believe you've changed when I see it. Show me you can make the change or you might not have a family to come back to." Ishizu looked away from him.

"I promise I will do better." Seto kissed her forehead. "Get some rest."

"First, our little girl needs a name." Ishizu pointed out with a yawn.

"Sahara Anne." Seto smiled down at his daughter.

Ishizu smiled before settling back and quickly fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Arguing

December 2012

Kisara sighed as she gently rubbed her large belly bump. She was close to her due date with a baby girl and she hadn't had the chance to prepare the kids for it. "What do you think they think is going on?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrow.

"They probably think I'm getting fat. I just don't want Darien and Sarah to freak out about having a baby sister." Kisara explained.

"You'll have to explain it to them before the baby arrives. They're going to get suspicious when we bring a baby home." Seth sounded amused.

"Fine." Kisara sighed. She called in the direction of the stairs. "Darien, Sarah! Can you come here?"

Sarah and Darien ran down the stairs and stopped in front of them. "Yes, Mommy?" Sarah asked, excitedly.

"We have some news. I'm having a baby." Kisara touched her belly.

"Cool!" Darien said, eyes alight.

But Sarah shrugged. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Seth asked, concerned.

"I figured that's what it was. You were getting big like Loretta did before she gave Kura a sister." Sarah explained, shrugging again.

"Aw, my little genius." Kisara smiled. She winced as a pain hit her stomach. "Ow." She groaned, rubbing her belly.

"Kisara?" Seth asked, concerned.

"I don't know for sure whether that's anything to worry about." Kisara panted, giving him a weak smile.

"After what happened to my cousin, I don't want to risk it." Seth rose to his feet and went to get the bag.

"We don't even know it's time yet!" Kisara called in a panic.

Seth returned with the overnight bag. "I don't want to risk not being ready if it is."

Kisara nodded. They kept track of the pains until even Kisara couldn't deny it. "Take me to the hospital." Kisara whispered.

Seth called Hali, who arrived to take care of the twins. "Take care, Kisara." He gave her a hug.

"We need to go, don't want her to have the baby here." Seth helped Kisara out of the house.

"Is Mommy all right?" Darien asked, concerned.

"She's having the baby." Hali told him. "But she'll be all right."

"Okay." Darien nodded.

Seth paced the hospital corridor, waiting for Atem to arrive. He finally did, giving him a hug. "How is she?"

"Labor is progressing well and she's handling it like a trooper." Seth nodded, giving him a smile. "She'll have the baby sometime today."

"Good, I'm right here for you, cousin." Atem patted him on the shoulder.

Hours later, a nurse exited the room and found Atem and Seth pacing the hallway. "You have a beautiful baby girl. Congratulations."

"Can I see them?" Seth asked anxiously.

"Of course, your wife asked for you." The nurse gestured to the door.

Seth and Atem walked in and found Kisara sitting up in bed, a baby warmer beside her. "Seth, I'm so happy to see you." She smiled as he hugged and kissed her.

"Is this our daughter?" Seth asked, looking down at the baby. The baby had a shock of white hair hanging over her forehead and had tan skin. "She's got your hair." He seemed amused.

"Yeah, I was surprised by that." Kisara giggled.

"She's beautiful though. What's her name going to be?"

"I was thinking Marissa May." Kisara looked up at him. "What do you think?"

"Perfect." Seth kissed her again.

A few weeks passed and Atem came home one evening to find Hali waiting for him, in a mood he instantly recognized as pissed. "Uh oh, why do I get the feeling I've done something wrong?" he asked, setting down his bag.

"Sit down, we need to talk." Hali gestured to the chair across from her.

Atem settled on the edge of his chair and a pamphlet was thrust at him. "What's this?"

"You are getting this and I don't want to hear any complaining." Hali said firmly.

Atem looked down at the pamphlet, which was about vasectomies. His eyes widened in horror. "Hali, no, no, no! I can't!"

"Why not?" Hali demanded.

"They take a knife to you family jewels!" Atem protested.

"It will ensure that five is all we'll have. I'm done having kids and I want to make sure you don't get me pregnant again by accident." Hali pointed out.

"What if I can't perform afterward?" Atem asked, expressing the fear that first came to mind when he realized what she had in mind.

"There will be nothing wrong with your family jewels, just your pistol will be shooting blanks." Hali's mouth twisted in a scowl. "But if you would like to sleep on the couch for the next six months, that's your choice."

Atem sighed as she walked upstairs. "What am I going to do?" he muttered, hanging his head.

Yugi was working in the game shop that evening and heard the door slam. "Yugi!" Hailey demanded, and she did not sound happy.

"In the shop!" Yugi called back, nervous at her tone.

Hailey came into the shop, holding a pamphlet. "There will be no argument. I insist that you have a vasectomy."

Yugi looked at the pamphlet and groaned, horrified. "Hailey, please don't make me do this."

"Fine, but you can sleep in the shop for the next year." Hailey snapped and walked away.

Yugi sighed, leaning against the back shelves in defeat.

Joey was drawing a new comic book when Luna came in the front door, in a towering rage. "Joseph Michael, we need to talk."

"Sure, what's up?" Joey asked, setting aside the drawing.

Luna slapped the pamphlet down on the table before him. "I don't want to hear any of this 'My family jewels' crap. You're going to have it or you will sleep at a hotel."

Joey picked up the pamphlet and read the title. He looked up at Luna and gave a shrug. "Sure, that's no biggie."

"Joey, I don't want to argue with you, but this is important to me. We have enough kids."

"I agree, I'll get it." Joey nodded.

"Joey, I-What did you say?" Luna asked, stunned.

"I said I'll do it. I agree, we have enough kids. I don't want any more." Joey chuckled at the surprised look on her face. "Anything to make you happy."

"I thought you were going to argue till you were blue in the face about this. I didn't expect you to be reasonable." Luna giggled.

Joey stood up and folded her in a hug. "Hey, when you ask a reasonable request, what else will I be?"

"Like your friends probably are right now." Luna giggled again.

Joey rolled his eyes. "After they get it done they'll see it's not that unreasonable of a request."

"That's why I like you the best." Luna stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Josiah, Seto, and Seth were also ordered to do the same and Atem got word that he was taking them out to get something to drink. "Hey, you guys drink all you want, I'll drive ya home." Joey assured them, as they sat down in their favorite bar.

"Why are you so gungho about this?" Josiah stared at his brother.

"Because it's no big deal." Joey shrugged again, to groans from the others.

The group ordered drink after drink until they were thoroughly drunk. Joey took them home and helped them each inside. "He drank a lot so he just needs to sleep it off." Joey told Hali, settling Atem onto the couch.

"Thanks for watching out for them." Hali covered him with a blanket as he began to snore. "Why didn't you drink?"

Joey shrugged. "I had a better reaction to it than the other guys."

"Bet Luna was surprised." Hali giggled.

"I'll do it…" Atem mumbled. "Just don' leave me…"

Hali smiled at her husband. "I'll take that as an apology. See you later, Joey."

"'Bye, Hali." Joey headed out of the house and drove home.

Atem woke to a poke in both eyes from sunlight streaming through the blinds. "Ugh, someone turn down the sun." he groaned.

"Daddy, you sick?" a voice asked, and Ryan's face swam before his eyes.

"Daddy just had too much…apple juice." Atem replied, touching his head.

"Apple juice makes you sick?" Ryan frowned.

"A special kind." Atem closed his eyes again.

"Mommy, is Daddy going to be okay?" Atem heard Ryan ask and he felt someone standing over him.

"Atem, I've made an appointment for your procedure for next week." Hali swam into view as he opened his eyes. She placed a cool cloth on his head.

"I still have to do it?" Atem groaned.

"You apologized and said you would. So I made the appointment while you were asleep." Hali gave him a stern look. "You're not changing your mind, are you?"

"No…" Atem closed his eyes. "My head hurts too much to change it."

Ryan giggled. "Daddy's funny on apple juice."

"Apple juice?" Hali raised an eyebrow at Ryan.

"He said a special apple juice made him like this." Ryan informed her.

"Ah…" Hali giggled quietly.

The men had their procedures over the next couple weeks and recovered quickly. "Now we don't have to worry about getting pregnant." Hali smiled, giving him a kiss.

"Good, I don't want to worry about that." Atem smiled. "I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time."

"I know and you're forgiven." Hali smiled. "Thanks, Atem."

"No problem. I'll do anything to make you happy." Atem's smile widened.


End file.
